De flammes et d'acier
by Seneth
Summary: Lorsque Claire, apprentie armurier, a accepté cette commande inhabituelle, elle était loin de s'imaginer jusqu'où cela la mènerait.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers de "Hellsing" ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Claire**** Lusseau est ma propriété. **

**Avertissement : Cette histoire prend place après le manga. **

**Chapitre 1 :**

Dans la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lueur rougeâtre s'élevant du fourneau brûlant, le silence pesant était seulement entrecoupé par le frémissement des flammes caressant le métal rougi et le martellement du marteau sur le matériau que je travaillais. Chacun de mes mouvements était calibré au millimètre près. Étouffant légèrement sous le lourd masque de protection, je vis avec satisfaction que la pièce que je forgeais était exactement aux dimensions souhaitées. Me reculant, je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'éloignai de l'âtre. Je saisis la bouteille d'eau de l'autre côté de la pièce et, après avoir retiré la lourde protection me recouvrant le visage, je m'aspergeai abondamment. Les longs cheveux bruns cascadèrent dans mon dos, enfin libérés de leur carcan protecteur, alors que l'eau les débarrassait d'une partie de la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. Voilà ce qui était le plus dur pour moi dans mon métier, cette sensation terriblement désagréable qu'à chaque fois que je m'approchais du fourneau, mon corps s'encrassait à une vitesse impossible. Horrible quand on était une femme qui aimait plus que tout la propreté, et quand la seule sensation de la sueur recouvrant ma peau me donnait envie de foncer dans la douche la plus proche. Mais tel était le prix à payer pour exercer mon métier. J'étais une armurière, ou plutôt j'aspirais à le devenir officiellement. Pour l'instant, je devais officier dans la maison que me prêtait ma tante, non loin de liège.

La question principale que me posaient tous mes confrères était de savoir pourquoi je perdais mon temps à forger moi même les pièces de mes créations. Car de la plus grosse armature au plus petit des ressorts, chaque pièce était créée par moi même, fruit de mon labeur seul. C'était le prix de la perfection, ou du moins de la recherche de celle ci. Voilà ma réponse à tous ces faux artisans. Quand on recherche la beauté, l'œuvre parfaite, on ne peut se contenter de pièces créées dans ces usines, par ces machines. Un vrai artisan a un contrôle parfait sur son travail, voilà à quoi j'aspirais. J'étais encore loin de la perfection à laquelle j'aspirais, mais j'espérais m'en rapprocher alors que le temps progressait. A vingt et un ans, j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi afin de perfectionner mon art. De plus, ce n'était encore pour moi qu'un « loisir » puisque j'étais encore étudiante à l'école d'armurerie de Liège.

Nous n'étions que trois filles à suivre le cursus de cette école mondialement reconnue, et je me distinguais au yeux de mes professeurs par l'ardeur avec laquelle je travaillais et la passion dont je faisais montre. J'avais déjà eu plusieurs propositions de poste dans une armurerie alors même que je n'avais pas fini mes études. Pourtant, je les avais toutes refusées, préférant me mettre à mon compte plus tard. Ça avait permis à mon nom d'être connu dans le milieu. Claire Lusseau, la jeune arrogante qui se croit en position de refuser les propositions des plus grands armuriers. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que pour moi, ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas de l'art, mais un simple puzzle. Utiliser des pièces déjà forgées pour créer des armes, voilà qui était bien peu digne d'un vrai artisan.

J'allais me remettre au travail lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Haussant les sourcils, je saisis une serviette, me nettoyai un peu de ma sueur puis enfilai un tee shirt afin d'être un minimum présentable pour mes visiteurs. Voilà d'ailleurs qui était bien peu commun, habituellement personne ne passait chez moi. J'étais connue dans le quartier pour être une fille un peu étrange. Après tout, une fille qui s'intéressait aux armes ne pouvait être que bizarre.

Personnellement, ils me laissaient vivre tranquille donc je ne prêtais aucune attention à mes voisins. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me demandai quelques instant si je n'avais pas en face de moi la DST qui venait m'arrêter pour une quelconque raison obscure. Deux homme en costard cravate étaient sur le palier, observant surpris l'étrange vision qui s'offrait à eux. Une femme qui aurait pu être belle sans toute cette sueur et ses cheveux détrempés. Même ma tenue faisait tache face à eux. J'étais simplement habillée d'un tee shirt détrempé laissant entrevoir mes formes et un mini short. Je partais du principe que pour travailler devant un fourneau, il fallait être habillée assez légèrement pour ne pas mourir déshydratée au bout de cinq minutes, c'est à dire en sous vêtements et mini short. Cependant, dans ce cas présent, mes habitudes de travail jouaient contre moi face à ce que mon instinct me disait être des clients. Espérant ne pas les voir fuir de suite, j'essayai de me justifier du mieux que je le pouvais.

**Bonjour messieurs, désolée de l'état dans lequel je suis mais je sors de la forge... Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Les hommes se regardèrent quelques instants avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

**Nous avons une commande pour vous, de la part de notre patron. Il aimerait que vous lui fassiez une arme dont voici les caractéristiques.**

J'acquiesçai et regardai le cahier des charges, évaluant le degré de faisabilité du travail qui m'attendait. L'arme qui m'était demandée était assez spéciale, un semi automatique dont le calibre était assez élevé pour faire des trous de la taille de mon poing dans quiconque serait la cible. Le tout sans être trop lourd à porter. Cependant, les demandes à propos de l'esthétisme de l'arme, surtout la quantité d'argent dont elle devait être composée, me poussèrent à penser qu'elle n'était pas pour l'usage personnel dudit patron mais plutôt pour être exposée en tant qu'arme de collection. C'était ma première demande de ce type et j'étais quelque peu effrayée à l'idée de devoir faire du beau. Je me ressaisis rapidement cependant et acquiesçai de nouveau, souriant légèrement en entendant le léger soupir sorti de la bouche d'un de mes clients.

**J'accepte votre commande messieurs, maintenant, parlons argent, vous vous doutez bien qu'une telle arme ne sera pas gratuite. **

On entrait enfin dans le vif du sujet, cependant je fus estomaquée par leur réponse.

**Cela a peu d'importance, votre prix sera le notre, à condition qu'il reste dans la limite du raisonnable.**

Ce n'était pas professionnel de leur part. De plus, je n'aimais pas avoir à décider moi même de ce qui était raisonnable ou non. Pour être honnête, cela m'ennuyait et j'avais peur de proposer un prix déraisonnable pour ces gentlemen.

**Hum, vu la qualité de ce que vous me demandez et mes disponibilités, j'en ai au moins pour un mois de travail... si je dois en plus commander tous les matériaux... quinze mille.**

C'était un prix légèrement plus élevé que ce que je considérais comme raisonnable, mais seulement lancé pour pousser mes interlocuteurs à être plus actifs. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque leur voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

**Parfait. Je suppose la moitié maintenant pour les frais et l'autre moitié lorsque l'arme sera prête ?**

Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre, abasourdie pas la quantité d'argent que j'allais gagner en une commande.

**Si cela ne vous dérange pas, moi ça me convient.**

Les hommes me firent sur le champ un chèque de sept mille cinq cent euros et, après m'avoir saluée, repartirent sur le champ. Je restai là, plusieurs minutes au seuil de ma porte, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, n'y comprenant toujours rien, je décidai de rentrer et de me remettre au travail. Avec un salaire pareil, pas question d'être en retard d'une seule seconde. Surtout que le cahier des charges ne me donnait juste que les caractéristiques principales. Ce serait à moi de concevoir l'arme en elle même... Du gros travail en perspective.

Après une douche, je m'attablai à la création des plans de l'arme, inconsciente de la nature réelle de ce travail. Un simple test, comme j'allais le découvrir...

**

Non loin de la périphérie de Londres, dans le manoir Hellsing, un téléphone retentit. La propriétaire des lieux le saisit, sachant déjà qui serait au bout du fil. Quelques mots retentirent dans le combiné et Integra hocha la tête, puis elle raccrocha, un air soucieux sur le visage. Tous les artisans armuriers chez qui elle avait passé la commande avaient demandé plus d'un mois pour l'arme chargée de les tester. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester tellement de temps sans un armurier compétent dans son organisation Hellsing.

Elle en vint à maudire le sort qui avait fait que le précédent détenteur de ce poste soit décédé la semaine avant, la laissant dans aucun moyen de gérer discrètement le travail nécessaire pour l'organisation. Elle maudit aussi son apprenti qui n'était au bout du compte qu'un incompétent notoire, incapable de gérer quoi que ce soit. A cause de lui un de ses soldats s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital lorsque son arme lui a explosé entre les doigts sur le champ de tir.

Ca l'ennuyait de devoir se séparer de son servant quelques jours mais la situations ne pouvait plus durer... Et puis elle avait toujours Seras en cas de problème majeur, la jeune draculina s'était avérée fiable et efficace durant les trente dernières années lorsque son maître était absent, et Integra ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait avec le retour d'Alucard. Une main gantée surgit prestement de derrière elle et vint saisir le cigare entre ses lèvres, le faisant disparaître en un tour de main.

**Vous savez très bien combien ces choses sont dangereuses pour votre santé maître...**

Énervée par le geste de son servant, Intégra lança d'un ton sec.

**Silence servant ! Je suis tout à fait consciente de ce que c'est et tu n'as pas à prendre les décisions pour moi à propos de ma santé.**

Seul un petit rire lui répondit.

**J'ai une mission pour toi Alucard. Il nous faut trouver un armurier compétent... et vite. Voici la liste de ceux que nous avons contacté, je veux que tu détermine qui est le meilleur de tous et que tu informe les agents déjà à proximité. **

Alucard hocha la tête, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

**Comment je détermine le meilleur de tous maître ?**

Intégra balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

**Prend les mesures que tu trouves nécessaires. Tu ne dois pas être vu, et tu ne dois agresser aucun humain innocent ou en relation avec les armuriers. Pour le reste je laisse ça à ta discretion.**

Le sourire dément sur le visage du vampire s'agrandit et ce dernier montra son contentement. Il s'ennuyait récemment.

**Bien maître, ce sera fait.**

Il saisit la liste sur le bureau d'Integra et se commença à devenir transparent.

**Alucard... Une semaine, pas plus...**

Il hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Sur sa liste figuraient les noms de douze personnes. En une journée il aurait fini... Après tout, il était partout et nulle part à la fois désormais...

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ça démarre un peu lentement._

_N'hésiter pas à poster des commentaires, ceci étant ma première fanfic, je serai ravi d'avoir des retours sur vos impressions et de mettre en application vos conseils._

_Seneth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 qui arrive, assez rapidement d'ailleurs.**

**Ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi, vacances et partiels obligent.**

**Désolé pour ceux qui aiment l'action, mais cette histoire va mettre quelques chapitres à se mettre en place avant que ça devienne violent. **

**

Assise dans le bus électrique, en direction de mon école, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'arme que je devais produire. J'y avais songé toute la journée ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit. Bien entendu le mécanisme intérieur avait déjà été conceptualisé. Je savais comment l'arme propulserait sa flamme d'acier, chacun des rouages et des ressorts était bien agencé dans mon esprit, n'attendant qu'un doigt pour pousser la gâchette. Cependant, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment rendre cette arme manœuvrable et surtout comment faire en sorte que son utilisateur ne se brise pas poignet, coude et épaule en faisant feu. Car il était sans dire que pour tirer des cartouches de 13mm il fallait s'accrocher. Le desert eagle était une bonne idée d'arme de calibre 13mm, mais il ne convenait pas au cahier des charges. Enfin pas complètement. Il serait facile pour moi de travailler à partir du desert eagle pour créer une arme correspondant à la demande du client mais c'était tout à fait contraire à mon éthique. Je créerais cette arme seule ou je ne la créerais pas.

Le bus s'arrêta et je descendis, toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Cette histoire me tracassait, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de solution. Écouter mes camarades parler armes de gros calibres me fit soudain réaliser quelque chose. En fait, peut être même qu'il ne fallait pas trouver une solution au recul. Pour vouloir tirer une arme de calibre .45, il fallait avoir envie de gros pétards qui ruent quand ça tire. De plus, la longueur de l'arme voulue était démesurée. Plus de trente cinq centimètres. J'imaginais mal voir quelqu'un de l'autre côté de l'arme et s'en tirer en vie. Ce monstre devrait faire des trous assez aberrants dans ses victimes. Ça allait être un plaisir de fabriquer une arme comme celle ci. Les plans seraient prêts le soir même, j'avais une assez bonne idée du travail qui m'attendait.

Mes yeux se levèrent vers mes amis qui avançaient vers moi. Je savais depuis longtemps que la majorité d'entre eux n'attendaient de cette relation d'amitié qu'elle n'évolue vers autre chose de plus intime, mais jusque là j'avais réussi à passer entre les gouttes, réussissant à conserver ma virginité tout aussi bien que l'amitié de ces hommes. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre pour l'instant.

La journée fut habituelle, chargée mais agréable. Cependant il ne fut pas difficile à mes professeurs de voir que j'avais autre chose en tête. Je gardai néanmoins une attention minimale et réussis à éviter leurs interrogations sur mon manque d'attention.

Le soir arriva et je retournai chez moi, à mon travail et avant tout à mon diner. Car travailler le ventre vide était la pire des stupidités, surtout travailler à la forge. Après donc un copieux repas, je me penchai sur mes plans, finissant les plans. Cette arme serait difficile à manier, mais un homme musclé y arriverait sans problème majeur. De toute manière, les armes de ce calibre n'étaient habituellement pas construite pour les personnes de faible corpulence. J'allais à la forge lorsque je me rappelai que j'avais des exercices physiques à faire.

Ce n'était pas une contrainte issue de l'école mais une que je m'étais imposée moi même. Chaque armurier a une arme de prédilection. Que ce soit à feu ou blanche. Je n'étais pas en reste et avais choisi une arme toute particulière comme arme favorite. Le genre d'arme qui réclamait un exercice quotidien et une agilité sans faille. Et de ce fait, je prenais chaque jour une demi heure de mon temps pour ces exercices. Je n'avais pas encore créé les armes m'étant destiné, mais j'allais y arriver dans un futur proche. Je commençais à avoir un niveau suffisant pour produire un travail de qualité. Après tout, de bonnes lames de poignet étaient assez ardues à produire.

L'entraînement fus plus court ce jour là, et je m'arrêtai au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de « katas » avec trois kilogrammes de lest à chaque bras. C'était ma méthode d'entraînement, répéter le mouvement, simuler la lourdeur de mes armes. Car je ne comptais pas créer de simples lames de poignet, non je voulais créer des œuvres d'art, me permettant de me défendre en quelques instant, instillant la crainte chez mes adversaires. Car il ne servait à rien de combattre lorsqu'on pouvait gagner en faisant fuir l'opposant.

Ayant légèrement transpiré, je réfléchis longuement à prendre une douche. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas apparaître deux yeux d'un rouge luisant dans un des coins de la pièce. Renonçant à la douche, inutile alors que j'allais désormais travailler aux fourneaux durant plusieurs heures, je me remis en tenue habituelle de travail, qui était mon masque de protection, mes sous vêtements et un mini short. Si j'avais su que j'avais un spectateur, peut être aurais-je songé à garder mon tee shirt, mais l'idée ne me frappa même pas l'esprit à ce moment... La force de l'habitude...

Plongée dans mon travail, je ne vis pas l'heure passer, et minuit sonna avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à laisser un réveil dans mon atelier qui sonnait chaque soir à minuit, pour m'empêcher de trop m'enfoncer dans mon travail. Trop tard pour ce jour ci, j'avais commencé à travailler l'armature interne de l'arme, commençant pas le canon. Lorsque le réveil sonna, je venais à peine de finir de préparer l'acier et ignorai donc le couvre feu. Tant pis pour les cours le lendemain, j'avais à finir ça. J'allais me remettre au travail lorsque mon instinct me titilla la nuque, signe que j'avais souvent lorsque j'étais observée. Je me tournai mais ne vis personne. Grommelant, je me remis au travail.

Je n'aimais pas ça, car je savais que mon instinct ne m'avait jamais fait défaut pour ce genre de détails. Je crus percevoir un mouvement à l'orée de mon champ de vision mais encore une fois ça ne donna rien de concluant lorsque je me retournai. Comment pouvais-je travailler dans ces conditions ? Néanmoins je gardai mon calme et commençai à chercher un moule convenable dans ceux que je possédais déjà. Créer un nouveau moule pour l'arme m'était possible, mais c'était un travail de longue haleine qui ralentirait sans doute ma progression. Heureusement, mon mentor était particulièrement féru d'armes de gros calibre et parmi les moules qu'il m'avait laissé figurait un qui était convenable. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et un petit rire à l'idée que mon travail d'un soir ne serait pas perdu.

Le coulage et le trempage fini, j'éteignis l'âtre et regardai le réveil. Trois heures du matin... j'allais être fraiche le lendemain tiens... si ça continuait ainsi les professeurs de mon école allaient me tomber dessus. Surtout que j'étais loin d'avoir fini la partie la plus ardue. Je comptais la faire le week-end suivant, lorsque j'aurais tout mon temps devant moi. La fabrication de la coque externe de l'arme. Le propriétaire voulait de l'esthétisme, il allait en avoir. Rien de tel que de l'acier de Damas pour ça...

Sur ces pensées, je quittai l'atelier telle une zombie, et me dirigeai vers la case lit sans passer par la case douche. Il fallait croire qu'à certaines heures, le sommeil prenait la prédominance face à la propreté... j'allais encore devoir faire tourner une lessive, la galère... Le sommeil me pris alors même que je me posais sur mon lit et j'y sombrai sans même essayer de résister. Ça allait être tellement dur quand il faudrait se lever...

**

Alucard regardait calmement la jeune femme devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. De tous les armuriers qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, elle était certainement celle qui avait le plus de passion pour les armes. Enfin, c'était son avis, il n'avait pas encore gouté à son sang comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Integra avait été laxiste sur cette mission, elle n'avait pas interdit au vampire de boire le sang des armuriers. Au fond de lui, le no-life king se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas inclus dans les méthodes possibles pour tester les prétendants. Il entra dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et alourdit son sommeil. Savourant à l'avance le festin qui l'attendait, bien qu'il lui faille se contenir, il plongea ses crocs dans le cou de Claire, absorbant ses souvenirs et sentiments. Il lui fallut tout son self control pour se retirer de sa délicieuse proie.

Fougueuse, passionnée, et vierge en plus. Et même si Claire n'était pas exactement la meilleure de tous, elle avait le potentiel de le devenir. Elle était celle ayant le meilleur potentiel... voilà la faille dans les ordre d'Intégra qui permettrait au vampire de s'amuser un peu dans les temps futurs. Avec cette jeune femme à Hellsing, il était quasiment certain de ne pas s'ennuyer. Son instinct le lui disait... tout comme le sang qu'il venait d'absorber. Refermant la morsure grâce à sa salive, il se releva. Puis, un petit ricanement s'éleva dans la pièce alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Oui, Hellsing serait beaucoup plus amusant avec elle.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà le deuxième chapitre qui se termine, un peu plus court que le précédent._

_Merci de l'avoir lu et merci de poster un commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer._

_Le chapitre suivant mettra sans doute un petit peu de temps à arriver, je vais être occupé en ce moment._

_Seneth _


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic**

**Merci à envy974 pour son commentaire, je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement et régulièrement, dans la mesure de mes moyens.**

**

Mon réveil fut plus mauvais que je ne l'espérais. Bien entendu je souffrais du manque de sommeil mais ça pouvait être résolu par un bon café et un peu de volonté. Non, le principal problème auquel je faisais face était cette étrange et désagréable sensation que mon corps entier était en coton et que le moindre mouvement brusque allait me faire tomber en miettes. Je me sentais vraiment mal, et bien que ça me brise le cœur, je dus me résoudre, après avoir failli tomber inconsciente sur le sol en me levant de ma chaise, d'appeler un docteur.

En attendant qu'il arrive, j'étais assise sur mon lit, essayant de calmer la tempête de pensées faisant rage dans mon esprit. Le point le plus contraignant pour moi était que je me savais incapable de travailler à la forge dans l'état où je me trouvais présentement. Si c'était une maladie chronique, j'allais me retrouver à ne plus pouvoir exercer ce métier que j'aimais tant. A cette idée, une larme coula le long de ma joue, que j'essuyai rageusement. J'allais me battre, même si je n'avais aucune chance j'allais me battre.

Le docteur arriva au bout d'une demi heure de noires pensées. Son diagnostic fut rapide et clair. Anémie. Autant lui que moi n'avions aucune idée de comment cela avait pu arriver, mais il me prescrit plusieurs examens complémentaires chez des spécialistes tout en me conseillant de manger beaucoup de viande dans les jours suivants... ainsi que des épinards pour le fer. Je grimaçai à cette idée. Je sens que je n'allais pas aimer ce régime... En fait, d'un commun accord avec moi même, je décidai de ne toucher aux épinards que si le régime à base de viande ne donnait rien de concluant.

Le docteur partit, me laissant seule avec mes pensées et un papier prescrivant deux ou trois examens complémentaires. Rien de très amusant, je le craignais bien. Restant seule chez moi, dans l'incapacité d'aller à l'école ou de travailler, je me contraint, bien contre ma volonté, à me poser devant là télévision. Enfin, c'était le terme archaïque. Maintenant, ils appelaient ça holovision ou un truc du genre. Une espèce de télévision avec projection des images en 3D dans une boite transparente. Cela permettait d'avoir une vision à 360 degrés de la scène, avec possibilité de faire des zooms sur chacune des faces du cube de verre. Enfin bref, les joies de la technologie moderne. Il n'en restait pas moins que je trouvais les programmes tout aussi affligeants que durant ma jeunesse. Certaines choses ne changent pas après tout.

Je choisis la chaine d'information et m'allongeai sur le canapé, le cube de verre posé sur mon ventre. C'était un plus pratique, la possibilité de manipuler la télévision d'aussi près sans qu'elle soit encombrante. Le seul point négatif était le fil, encore nécessaire... on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. L'avantage des chaines d'informations, aussi biaisée que soit l'information, était qu'on obtenait tout de même une bonne vision de la situation d'ensemble du monde. L'Angleterre ne s'était jamais réellement remis de l'attaque chimique d'il y a à peu près trente ans. Trente deux si mon cours d'histoire était exact. Depuis le monde s'était remis de la léthargie qui avait suivi la chute de Londres et l'éradication d'une partie de la maison blanche.

L'horreur de ces attaques, semblant sortir d'un vieux jeu vidéo, résident evil, avait bousculé les conceptions du monde entier et avait causé une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières dirigée vers les biochimistes de toutes sortes. Qu'ils soient affectés à la surveillance des échantillons où à leur manipulation, de nombreux scientifiques s'étaient retrouvés lynchés de par le monde, ce qui avait entrainé une stagnation de la science dans ces domaines alors que dans les autres elle avait fait un bon en avant depuis le temps.

Sur le plan politique, quelques changements mineurs avaient eu lieu. A noter le retrait des troupes du moyen orient, que ce soit américaines ou européennes, afin de protéger leurs propres territoires. Il y avait eu un effet de boule de neige et dans les trente dernières années, mis à part quelques, malheureusement habituelles, guerres civiles en Afrique, le monde était en paix. Si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

De nombreux résidus de ces attaques restaient de par le monde, et parfois aux informations on entendait parler d'un contaminé ayant créé un carnage avant d'avoir été pris en main par les autorités locales, habituellement grâce à une éradication pure et simple. Les journalistes étaient à l'écoute du moindre scoop pouvant donner des informations sur les contaminés ou tout simplement montrer toute l'horreur de leurs actes au public. Les légendes urbaines parlaient de villes de contaminés ou d'autres mutations du virus qui serait plus actif et plus dangereux, mais je n'écoutais point ces sornettes. Un point était cependant indéniable : Londres ne retrouverait sans doute jamais sa population d'antan et avait été destituée de sa position de capitale de l'Angleterre, au profit d'Oxford.

Pour illustrer mes pensées, un journaliste parlait d'une affaire de crimes en série dans Londres qui pourrait bien être attribuée à un contaminé. Il passait les détails, comme toujours : j'avais vu une fois sur internet une scène de crime avec des contaminés impliqués, et avais fini au dessus de mes toilettes, à rendre mon repas du soir. Il y a un certain niveau à ce qu'un estomac peut supporter.

Je regardai l'horloge, dix heures quarante sept du matin... j'avais faim... tant pis pour les habitudes. Je fouillai mon frigo et dénichai un bon steak, puis sortis une boite de flageolets de mon placard avant de les faire cuire. Dix minutes après le tout était sur la table et je savourais la première bouchée lorsque je fus interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Étrange, je n'attendais pas de visiteurs aujourd'hui, surtout à cette heure ci où j'étais censée être en cours. Secouant la tête pour faire passer les petits points noirs ayant envahi ma vision alors que je me levais, j'allai ouvrir la porte d'entrée, seulement pour me retrouver face à mes clients d'il y avait deux jours.

Je regardai mes visiteurs, incapable de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. L'anémie semblait aussi avoir touché mon cerveau rigolais-je intérieurement alors que je me reprenais :

**Bonjour messieurs, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Les hommes sourirent, puis l'un deux lança d'un ton aimable :

**Pourrions nous rentrer, nous avons à discuter affaires avec vous.**

Étonnée, je mis quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et les inviter à entrer. Puis, me rappelant mon repas, je dis à mes visiteurs, légèrement embarrassée :

**Ça ne vous dérange pas trop si je finis de manger pendant que vous m'exposez ces affaires ?**

Un des hommes répondit, assez cordialement :

**Non, bien sûr, continuez...** puis, sur le ton de la conversation, il continua,** un petit déjeuner copieux, c'est votre travail la cause ?**

Du tac au tac, sans réfléchir, je lui répondis :

**Non, conseil du médecin, j'ai une anémie ou un truc du genre...**

Les hommes échangèrent un regard, assez intelligent pour additionner deux et deux et comprendre la cause de cette anémie. Mésinterprétant ce regard, je m'empressai de continuer :

**Non pas que je ne puisse plus honorer la commande, c'est juste un contretemps... passager.**

Je vis les hommes me faire face, avec un grand sérieux. Ça y étais, c'était le moment où on me retirait la commande et le chèque.

**Oubliez cette commande... **qu'est ce que je disais, je laissai échapper un soupir **… parce que notre patron a bien plus gros à vous proposer. C'était juste un test pour tester vos capacités mais notre boss est légèrement pressée. Elle aimerait vous rencontrer pour vous faire son offre personnellement.**

Voilà autre chose... j'en restai bouche bée pendant une minute, laissant tomber ma fourchette sur la table. Si je ne m'attendais pas à quoi que ce soit en particulier, je devais dire que je n'aurais jamais espéré ce genre de réponse, ou même de proposition. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que les clients offrent un emploi à un artisan, et j'étais assez curieuse de connaître la personne qui était prête à offrir plusieurs milliers d'euros pour un test. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à passer plusieurs jours à l'étranger. Je répugnais manquer les cours.

**Très bien, je suppose qu'il est dans mon intérêt d'écouter cette proposition. Quand est ce que le rendez vous est prévu ? **

Un grand sourire accueillit ma réponse. Ils me répondirent immédiatement :

**Nous partons après votre repas, un hélicoptère nous attend et nous conduira jusqu'au manoir.**

Je m'attendais à ça pour une fois. Je souris, et m'empressai de finir mon repas.

**Aucun problème. Je vais m'habiller en conséquence et je vous rejoins immédiatement. **

Je passai dans ma chambre et sortis de mon armoire les vêtements les plus « classe » que j'avais. Autant essayer d'impressionner au maximum cette femme. Chemise blanche, pantalon et veston noir. Le plus sérieux que j'avais. Si on m'offrait un poste dans une organisation en tant qu'armurier indépendant, j'étais prête à laisser tomber l'école, même si j'aimais les cours. Je passai à la salle de bain pour me recoiffer. Je n'aimais pas toutes ces histoires de maquillage, préférant le naturel.

J'étais enfin prête et m'excusai des quelques minutes d'attente que j'avais fait subir à mes anciens clients. Nous sortîmes et ils me conduisirent jusqu'à leur voiture, avec chauffeur comme à l'ancienne, qui nous conduisit jusqu'à un petit aéroport non loin de là. L'hélicoptère nous attendait et venait de faire chauffer son moteur. J'y entrai et quelques minutes après nous décollâmes.

* * *

_Ce troisième chapitre est fini. _

_Normalement, les suivants arriveront pendant les vacances vu que je n'aurai pas internet pendant 2 semaines. Sans doute plusieurs chapitres arriveront en même temps._

_N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire, merci._

_Seneth_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon l'envie d'écrire à surpassé mon envie de réviser pour les partiels ce coup ci... je suis irrécupérable... **

**Merci au passage à ceux et celles qui ont posté des commentaires, je leur en sais gré.**

**Bref, chapitre 4 m'sieurs dames.**

******

A quelques cent mètres au dessus de la manche, un hélicoptère anonyme, sans signe d'identification autre que son numéro, volait en direction de l'Angleterre à grande vitesse. Je regardai par dehors, essayant de rompre l'ennui qui me prenait. Cela faisait dix minutes que nous étions partis et pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé depuis. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir inaudible alors que les côtes anglaises se présentaient à ma vue. Je ne savais pas quelle était ma destinations finale donc je ne pouvais déterminer le temps qu'il me fallait encore passer dans cet appareil et cela m'ennuyait au plus haut point... un peu comme ce trajet en fait.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent et je vis Londres en vrai pour la première fois. La ville martyre, ravagée par l'attaque terroriste d'il y avait trois décennies et reconstruite par la suite. La capitale des contaminés comme l'appelaient certains journalistes, humour noir relatif au changement de capitale de la « perfide Albion ». J'étudiais en Belgique mais étais Française d'origine, ayant appris à me moquer cordialement des Anglais, et j'avais ouï qu'ils nous le rendaient bien. Malgré tout, certains sujets restaient très délicats et les journalistes évitaient généralement d'attaquer là où ça faisait mal, question de décence.

Je sentis l'appareil ralentir alors que nous nous trouvions encore en périphérie de l'ancienne capitale. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Je n'allais pas travailler à Londres si ? Rien qu'à cette idée je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête, enfin essayer... la sensation était tout a fait désagréable et j'attendais désormais avec impatience l'occasion de décliner le poste, pas question que je reste dans ce bouillon de culture géant.

Je voyais, dans la propriété que nous survolions à vitesse réduite, des soldats en train de manoeuvrer, je vis un manoir intact et des terrains qui n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir souffert d'attaques récentes. Peut être je pouvais rester et être en sécurité ici... Il fallait voir, je ne pouvais me décider ainsi. Et puis si cette organisation était ce que je pensais désormais qu'elle était, je pouvais essayer d'en savoir plus. Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir légèrement paniqué en ayant su que ce travail était près de Londres. Dans le pire des cas je pouvais toujours dire non n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, nous étions arrivés, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme m'aida à descendre de l'appareil. Il parlait Anglais mais assez lentement pour que je puisse le comprendre :

**Bienvenue au manoir Hellsing mademoiselle Lusseau, Sir Integra vous attends, veuillez me suivre.**

Je le saluai et le suivis, n'ayant pas réellement le temps d'admirer le décor et surtout les installations de la résidence. J'entendis tout de même ce qui semblait être des tirs, sans doute dans un champ de tir, et des ordres criés à la façon d'un officier qui entraine des troupes. Puis, ce qu'il avait dit me revint à l'esprit. Sir ? Integra était clairement un nom féminin alors... Enfin, c'était des Anglais, si je commençais à m'étonner de détails comme celui ci, je n'avais pas fini...

J'entendis comme un rire résonner dans ma tête immédiatement après ça, comme s'il avait été chuchoté à mon oreille, une voix profonde et enivrante, mais qui respirait la folie. Je me retournai seulement pour constater qu'il n'y avait, comme je l'attendais, personne autour de moi. Ca faisait deux fois que mon esprit me jouait des tours en même pas une journée, et ça m'ennuyait légèrement. Peut être un des symptômes qui allait avec l'anémie dans l'étrange maladie qui me possédait. Ou alors j'étais en train de rêver, ou de devenir folle... Que du bonheur. Je décidai donc, encore une fois en commun accord avec moi même, d'ignorer ces voix et impressions et de suivre le gentilhomme.

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes, en dehors puis à l'intérieur du manoir, et j'en vins à me demander si le trajet à pieds ne serait pas plus long que celui en hélicoptère. Ce manoir était splendide et gigantesque. Ça serait un plaisir d'y travailler... peut être. Enfin, après avoir passé plusieurs longs couloirs décorés de splendides toiles et statues de marbre, monté trois fois des escaliers et passé d'innombrables portes, nous arrivâmes à ce qui semblait être le bureau d'Integra. Je me rappelai de bien utiliser le terme sir. Si l'homme qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'ici l'avait employé, ce devait être la manière dont elle voulait être appelée.

Lorsque j'entrai, elle était au téléphone et me fit signe de m'assoir et de patienter un peu. J'en profitai pour l'examiner. C'était une femme dans sa cinquantaine, relativement bien conservée. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient striés de mèches blanches et cela accentuait, avec le cache œil, l'impression d'austérité, d'autorité et de puissance qu'elle émettait. Puis je regardai la pièce dans son ensemble, attendant qu'elle ait fini son appel. L'endroit était splendide, décoré de manière sobre mais qui mettait en valeur la pièce de manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Alors que je m'étais légèrement retournée pour examiner l'endroit plus en profondeur, j'entendis un petit raclement de gorge. Confuse, je me retournai seulement pour voir que la maîtresse des lieux avait un sourire aux lèvres.

**Bonjour madame, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse.**

Et mince, j'avais oublié cette histoire de Sir, et puis j'avais parlé en Français, on était en Angleterre ici non ? Elle devait me prendre pour une gourde, adieu le poste...

**Ce n'est rien, et appelez moi Sir. Venons en directement au point qui nous intéresse.**

Elle m'avait répondu dans un Français parfait, ce qui m'avait à la fois étonnée et rassurée. Au moins j'avais encore mes chances... C'était fou le nombre de fois que j'avais cru être fichue pour seulement repartir de plus belle. Soit j'avais beaucoup de chance, soit beaucoup de malchance et ce poste allait être l'enfer. J'hésitais entre les deux. Elle continua, me fixant de son œil valide comme si son intention était de me transpercer l'âme.

**Comme mes employés ont dû vous le dire, j'ai un travail pour vous...** Je hochai la tête, attendant plus de détails. **Notre armurier nous a quitté la semaine dernière et nous avons besoin de par le travail que nous effectuons, de le remplacer aussi vite que possible. Nous avons testé plusieurs autres armuriers, mais étonnamment, vous semblez être celle qui a le plus de talent, malgré le fait que vous soyez apprentie. **Je laissai mon incrédulité s'afficher sur mon visage. Moi ? la meilleure ? Comparée à tous ces maîtres artisans ? C'était... inconcevable, et pourtant avec les moyens qu'ils avaient...

**Je... je suis honorée de la confiance que vous portez en mes talents. En quoi consisterait ce travail exactement ?**

Elle sourit, voyant qu'elle m'avait intéressé.

**Vous serez l'armurier de notre organisation. Vous fabriquerez les munitions spéciales que nous utilisons, réparerez les armes des hommes et en fabriquerez quand le besoin se fera sentir d'en avoir d'autres. Vous serez bien entendue libre de créer vos propres armes tant qu'elles ne quittent pas les lieux et qu'elles restent raisonnables. Il n'y en a jamais trop.**

Je hochai la tête. Le travail d'un armurier en quelque sorte. Je supposai que ce serait assez contraignant niveau horaire et qu'il me faudrait me résoudre au bout du compte à travailler à partir d'une armature préexistante pour éviter de prendre trop de retard dans les commandes. Les aléas du métier...

Vous serez logée nourrie et blanchie, et votre salaire sera de quatre mille euros net par mois... des questions ?

C'était... énorme, absolument énorme, surtout en étant logée et nourrie en plus. Cela cachait définitivement quelque chose de louche. Malheureusement ma langue alla plus vite que ma pensée.

**Sauf votre respect Sir... où est le piège ?** Aussitôt ma main vola vers ma bouche et mon visage afficha une teinte rouge assez uniforme. **Désolée... je ne voulais pas dire...**

Elle fit un petit geste de la main et me coupa la parole.** Il n'y a pas de mal, vraiment. Et il y a en effet un piège... en quelque sorte...** Elle soupira en se calant dans son fauteuil. **Dites moi ce que vous savez des évènements d'il y a trente ans.**

Cette question me prit de court pour ainsi dire. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre :

**Ce qu'on m'en a appris en histoire, qu'un groupe terroriste avait pris le contrôle d'un virus extrêmement dangereux et l'avait libéré dans Londres.**

**Oubliez cette version...** Je la regardai, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il y avait un secret d'état sur ça aussi ? La théorie de la conspiration et tout ? **Les événement d'il y a trente ans ne sont pas dus à un groupuscule terroriste mais à une attaque de vampires.**

On nageait en pleine science fiction. Ou fantastique plutôt, c'était plus juste comme terme. Des vampires, elle voulait dire ces créatures surnaturelles des légendes, les suceurs de sang et tout le blabla ésotérique ?

**C'est... une blague... Sir ? **

Elle poussa un soupir, légèrement ennuyée.

**Je suppose que tout le monde réagit ainsi parce qu'on fait du bon travail... ALUCARD !**

La première partie de la phrase était plus pour elle même, mais le nom avait été hurlé.

**Oui maître. **

La voix venait d'en haut, et en levant la tête je vis deux yeux lumineux rouge sang qui me fixaient avec une intensité malsaine. Je n'aimais pas ça. Puis quelque chose fit tilt dans ma tête et je pris conscience que l'homme marchait au plafond et me souriait de manière... euh vampirique. Ses crocs étaient en tout cas là pour le démontrer.

J'avais deux options. Soit je hurlais de peur et essayai de me cacher le plus profondément possible dans le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis, soit je restais calme, faisant bonne impression. Je choisis un mélange des deux, mon esprit hurla de peur alors que je semblais non affectée.

**Je vois, je pense que je vous crois maintenant. Oui, définitivement je vous crois...**

Je ne réussis pas tout à fait à dissimuler la peur qui m'habitait et ma voix trembla légèrement. Integra était en train de sourire et un petit ricanement s'éleva du vampire. Le même que j'avais entendu dans mon esprit précédemment. C'était lui alors ! Intégra reprit la parole :

**C'est lui qui vous a choisi pour ainsi dire. Il est une de mes armes que j'emploie pour combattre les vampires. Combattre le feu par le feu est en quelque sorte la spécialité de notre famille. Que pensez vous de mon offre ?**

C'est lui qui m'avait choisi, un vampire ? Mon cerveau tourna un peu et tout de suite quelque chose me vint à l'esprit.

**Alors c'était ça l'anémie !**

Le vampire ricana à nouveau et Intégra leva un sourcil, son regard passant de son servant à moi.

**L'anémie ?**

**Je me suis réveillé dans un état déplorable ce matin. Couchée tard à cause du travail, mais aussi une belle anémie. J'ai du appeler le docteur et je dois dire que jusqu'à maintenant je pensais qu'il y avait un problème en moi, mais...** Je réfléchis puis palis alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. **Il m'a mordu donc ça veut dire que...**

Integra me coupa, sa voix se voulant rassurante :

**Non, vous ne craignez rien. Il faudrait qu'il vous draine complètement et qu'il vous fasse boire son sang pour ça.** Je soupirai soulagée, mais aussi inquiète à la colère perceptible dans sa voix. **Ça n'arrivera plus si ça peut vous rassurer.**

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvris, déterminée. C'était un poste en or, sans aucun doute. Ça serait parfois difficile, mais il faut un peu de piment dans la vie.

**J'accepte le poste.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**Bien, Edward, mon majordome va vous montrer vos quartiers. Nous allons faire venir vos affaires ici aussi tôt que possible. Bienvenue à Hellsing mademoiselle Lusseau.**

**Merci à vous Sir Integra.**

Saluant poliment Integra et le vampire Alucard, je sortis et Edward me dit de le suivre. Nous n'étions pas encore à dix mètres que j'entendis Integra crier de colère et des coups de feu dans le bureau. Ça promettait.

_

* * *

Voilà voilà, chapitre 4 fini. Dès le suivant je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus d'action._

_Merci d'avoir lu et de commenter. Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Seneth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mes vacances sans internet se finissent, et avec elles un certain nombre de chapitres que je n'ai pu poster durant. **

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 de cette fanfiction.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté durant les vacances.**

******

Je refermai les yeux certaine d'avoir rêvé. La soirée c'était particulièrement bien passé la veille pourtant. J'ai été conviée à la table de Sir Hellsing et nous avons discuté des affaires du manoir, de ce que j'allais subir, voir ou faire. Sa principale mise en garde a été à propos d'Alucard et de Seras, les deux vampires du manoir. Apparemment ils s'ennuyaient et adoraient répercuter cet ennui sur quiconque croiserait leur route, ou avait attiré leur attention. Moi, apparemment, j'avais attiré celle d'Alucard, et je devais donc faire particulièrement attention à moi.

Mes chances d'échapper au vampire se réduisirent comme peau de chagrin lorsque j'annonçai à Integra que je forgeais moi même mes pièces pour les armes. Elle fut impressionnée mais fut dans le regret de m'annoncer, selon ses propres termes, qu'elle ne pouvait autoriser ça dans le manoir, et que si je tenais réellement à ce hobby il me faudrait officier au sous sol, dans les caves du manoir... là où vivent les vampires. Prise d'une soudaine folie passagère, j'acceptai. Enfin, sur le coup la décision m'avait paru raisonnable, le soir aussi, tout s'était bien passé. Alors pourquoi je me réveillais avec deux orbes lumineux d'un rouge sanglant en train de m'observer de près, de trop près

Après avoir sursauté et poussé un petit cri de surprise, assez lamentable d'ailleurs, une veine saillit à ma tempe alors que je pris la décision la plus suicidaire de ma vie... pour l'instant. Je me redressai d'un coup, donnant un grand coup de tête au passage à ce satané vampire. Franchement, terrifier les gens dès leur réveil n'était pas moral... ça devrait même être interdit par la convention de Genève. Le ricanement qui roulait dans sa gorge stoppa lorsque je le heurtai, puis reprit de plus belle alors que je me tenais la tête, regrettant d'avoir tenté de frapper le vampire. J'avais cru donner un coup de tête à un mur, sauf que le mur avait eu la gentillesse de s'écarter au lieu de me renvoyer sur mon lit.

**Urgh, que me vaut ce plaisir ? **

Je me levai de mon lit et allai prendre mes affaires. Le pyjama que je portais cachait mon corps, bien heureusement, je n'avais pas envie de servir de rince l'œil à ce vampire en plus de lui servir d'amusement permanent. Sa voix grave et sombre me donna des frissons lorsqu'elle atteignit mes oreilles. Ok, cet enfoiré avec une voix de rêve, je devais bien lui accorder ça.

**Moi ? Je passais par là et j'ai profité de cette occasion pour essayer de me débarrasser de mon ennui. Je dois avouer que c'est réussi, aucun humain n'avait encore eu le culot d'essayer de me donner un coup de tête, et encore moins une humaine...**

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

**Ce fut un grand plaisir... durant deux secondes. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser me doucher tranquillement, je vous en saurais gré.**

Bien entendu, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et se permit même de m'ennuyer à nouveau lorsqu'il déclara, de sa voix la plus suave, comme s'il savait qu'elle m'empêchait de réfléchir normalement :

**Nous pourrions nous tutoyer non ? Je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous voir, que ce soit pour des armes ou autre chose. **

Je roulai les yeux et répondis du tac au tac.

**Merci mais non merci, mes parents m'ont toujours appris à vouvoyer les personnes âgées et si je me rappelle bien mes lectures, et si votre nom n'est pas là pour la décoration, vous l'êtes sacrément. **

Son sourire resta affiché sur son visage malgré le fait que je l'aie repoussé aussi froidement. S'il pensait que parce que je travaillais avec le feu j'en avais le caractère, il se trompait. Tous mes prétendants s'étaient gelés à mon contact, et étaient partis la queue entre les jambes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alucard me voulait mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je lui tournai le dos pour prendre mes affaires, et une voix jaillit près de mon oreille et un souffle froid caressa ma peau :

**Fais attention à ne pas t'attaquer à plus fort que tu ne puisses combattre jeune impertinent**e.

Lorsque je me retournai ma chambre était vide. Soupirant de soulagement je me glissai vers la douche, heureuse d'être enfin tranquille. C'était sans penser au vampire. Je réglai l'eau et me posai sous le jet lorsque celui ci devint brusquement glacé, m'arrachant un hurlement. Toute la pièce fut remplie de ce rire que je n'allais pas tarder à abhorrer...

**Va crever en enfer Alucard !**

Seul son rire moqueur me répondit. Quel salopard...

**

La journée fut peu agitée mis à part le fait que les mercenaires, ayant entendu qu'il y avait une nouvelle armurière, Française qui plus est, avaient subi étrangement nombre d'avanies les contraignant à faire réparer leurs armes. Pour des mercenaires, ils étaient plutôt corrects et ne m'avaient pas fait d'avances trop crues, mais je dus tout de même refuser une bonne quarantaine d'invitations à diner. Les hommes...

Le soir par contre, ce fut le grand déménagement. Toutes mes affaires avaient été récupérées, l'appartement de ma tante vidé de ce qui m'appartenait, et tout avait été amené dans ma nouvelle chambre. Les affaires de forge avaient été séparées des autres et installées dans ce qui allait être mon atelier, une pièce éloignée du lieu où les vampires dormaient. J'aurais pu entrer dans le petit jeu d'Alucard et travailler à longueur de journée à proximité de son cercueil, là où le bruit pouvait l'incommoder, mais je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques. Je n'avais plus cinq ans... moi...

Alors que j'installais le matériel, je sentis ce petit picotement dans ma nuque m'indiquant que j'étais observée. Je levai les yeux et trouvai sans surprise Alucard, qui me regardait tout mettre en place. Je lui fis face et déclarai, voulant être franche avec lui.

**Pas de blague à propos de la forge, ne touche pas aux outils s'il te plait, j'y tiens et sans eux la qualité de mon travail serait grandement diminuée.**

Son sourire s'agrandit, me faisant redouter le pire, puis il prit la parole :

**Je n'y songeais pas... et tu viens de me tutoyer pour la deuxième fois... où est donc passé le respect aux anciens hum ?**

Je roulai les yeux, ok, il avait gagné cette manche ci. Ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de perdre, mais bon, sur le long terme ça serait plus ennuyeux de le vouvoyer que le tutoyer. Puis autant lui laisser quelques points, sinon après ça serait trop simple... Je souris à cette idée et secouai la tête. Voilà que d'être avec lui réveillait mes instincts les plus compétiteurs. Je voulais le battre, faire mieux que lui et surtout qu'il arrête de m'ennuyer.

Je finis de ranger la salle sous son regard, avant d'allumer le fourneau, désireuse de me remettre au travail. Enfin, de m'y mettre, parce qu'ayant enfin vu la maîtresse des lieux, je doutais fortement que le calibre de la commande ne convienne à son physique. J'allais donc lui refaire entièrement une arme qui lui serait adaptée. Je n'aimais pas être payée pour rien. Les matières premières étaient déjà en partie présentes sur les lieux, mais pour créer l'acier de Damas, il me faudrait créer un alliage particulier, enfin plusieurs alliages particuliers, et donc il me faudrait refaire le plein de métaux qui n'étaient pas forcément présents en ces lieux. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'allais poser une question à Alucard lorsque je vis qu'il était parti. Décidé à avoir la réponse à la question qui me tracassait l'esprit, je fouillai les sous sols à la recherche d'une personne susceptible de me répondre et de ne pas en parler à tout bout de champ.

Au détour d'un couloir, après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, à faible rythme bien sûr, je tombai sur une porte qui semblait avoir été scellée par de nombreux sortilèges. Je ne l'aurais pas vu, ou alors je l'aurais vu dans un autre lieu, je n'y aurais pas cru, croyant à une supercherie, mais ici... Poussée par une impression étrange, comme un commandement, ma main se tendit doucement vers la porte.

**Ne touche pas à ça !**

Je sursautai violemment avant de voir deux yeux rouges, appartenant à la deuxième vampire du manoir, Seras Victoria. Puis j'essayai de justifier... quoi déjà ? Pourquoi ma main s'était approché de cette porte... je... je ne savais plus ce qui m'avais pris.

**Je... je vous cherchais mais une fois arrivée ici... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... **

La colère dans les yeux de la vampire me fit frémir de peur, j'allais me faire tuer le premier jour où je travaillais dans le manoir. Je...

**Pousse toi d'ici, reviens dans ta chambre et ne mets plus les pieds ici...** **Pour ta propre sécurité.** Puis, je l'entendis murmurer à elle même. **Il devait dormir... c'est mauvais, il faut trouver son phylactère et vite.**

Je suivis son ordre et partis. Cependant, avant de quitter le couloir, la raison de ma présence ici me revint à l'esprit. Me tournant avec un sourire au lèvres.

**Madame Seras ? **

**Madame ?** Un sourcil se leva et une expression incrédule s'afficha sur son visage. **Appelle moi juste Seras, et oui ?**

**Désolée encore et... Vous pourriez me dire la date d'anniversaire de Sir Integra ?**

Elle afficha un sourire chaleureux en répondant.

**D'ici trois mois Claire, t'as le temps d'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin pour l'arme...**

Je mis un moment à comprendre comment elle connaissait mes intentions. Puis je devinai.

**Lire dans les esprits c'est mal Seras.**

Un rire plus chaleureux que celui de son ancien maître me répondit.

**Mais tellement amusant, surtout voir l'expression incrédule de l'interlocuteur après, toi en l'occurrence.**

Un sourire aux lèvres, je fis comme si j'étais dépitée par le comportement de la blonde.

**Tssssssk, bonne soirée. **

Après ça je m'éloignai, quittant ces lieux. L'impression que m'avait laissé cette aventure dans les sous sols du manoir était dérangeante. Je sentais presque la malveillance de l'être derrière la porte désormais, c'était comme si une aura de mal, palpable, diminuait progressivement en intensité à mesure que je m'éloignais de la prison magique. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas sentir cela en y arrivant... J'allais définitivement suivre le conseil de la vampire et ne plus y mettre les pieds.

**

A l'intérieur de la pièce scellée, un corps assis contre le mur, complètement recouvert de givre, venait d'ouvrir un œil. La glace semblait se mouvoir contre sa peau, formant de subtiles arabesques. Puis un sourire dément s'affirma sur son visage. Il avait tout son temps, son phylactère était bien caché.

* * *

_Chapitre 5, l'action se lance rapidement à partir de maintenant, peut être allez vous trouver ça rapide. _

_En tout cas n'hésitez pas si vous avez des impressions à donner et remarques à faire sur ce que j'écris, ou même su la manière dont je construit le scénario, je vous en remercie d'avance._

_Seneth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre 6 de la fic.**

******

J'étais dans une bibliothèque gigantesque, des volumes à perte de vue, avec des reliures en cuir de diverses couleurs. J'étais assise dans un fauteuil, confortablement installée devant une table. Devant moi divers ouvrages étaient fermés. Lentement, j'en pris un entre mes doigts et l'ouvris. Une sculpture de glace apparut juste au dessus, représentant une rose extrêmement bien détaillée, la fleur fermée. Je la saisis entre mes doigts et j'eus le plaisir de la voir s'épanouir, fleurir, puis faner. Une épine perça ma peau, faisant couler une goutte de sang qui immédiatement se gela, bloquant l'hémorragie sans aucune douleur. Je me concentrai sur le livre et lus les quelques mots figurant sur l'unique page le composant. _Ys byhis ras._ Ces mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres et je sentis le froid se concentrer entre mes mains avant que la glace ne se forme et que la fleur de givre ne se retrouve piégée entre mes mains. Soudain, une main enveloppa tendrement la mienne et je sentis la présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et ouvris les yeux.

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre, dans le sous sol du manoir. Un rêve, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Pourtant j'avais froid, c'était inhabituel. Je regardai le foyer éteint et tremblai légèrement en allant sous la douche. Comme je m'y attendais, l'eau était glacée au premier temps, mais se réchauffa rapidement. Je fus heureuse de me réchauffer un peu. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et murmurai inconsciemment _Ys byhis ras_, comme pour me remémorer mon rêve. Les mots coulèrent dans ma bouche comme de l'eau et une sensation de picotement me remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. D'un coup, l'eau autour de moi diminua drastiquement de température. Sous mes yeux emplis de terreur, de l'eau se glissa entre mes mains, prenant la forme d'une rose, mais s'écoula de suite, sans former l'image vue en rêve. Je sentis pourtant une énergie fourmiller le long de mes doigts.

Aussitôt ma main s'ouvrit et l'eau reprit sa température normale. Je me doutais fortement que mon rêve n'en était pas exactement un maintenant. Je fus quelques instants tentée de ne rien dire, mais cela était bien plus gros que moi, et sans doute lié à la chose enfermée derrière la porte scellée. Il fallait que j'en réfère à Integra. Je m'habillai et montai directement au manoir, laissant de côté la commande du jour, première de toute. Cinq cent munitions au mercure avec tête bénie. Du neuf millimètres. Ça attendrait plus tard. Quelques minutes après je toquai à la porte du bureau d'Integra et entrai lorsqu'elle en donna la permission.

**Bonjour Sir Integra.**

Elle avait l'air contente de voir que j'avais fait le déplacement, mais aussi soucieuse dans un même temps.

**Bonjour Claire, il me semble que nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. **

Je fermai les yeux, consciente que j'avais passé le point de non retour.

**Il me semble aussi. Je cherchais un de vos vampires pour une affaire lorsque j'ai débouché sur cette porte scellée. De là, je ne me souviens pas de l'impulsion qui m'a poussée à la toucher. **

Elle hocha la tête.

**Vous êtes arrivée là au mauvais moment, juste quand notre prisonnier se réveillait. Étant donnée sa nature, nous craignons un peu pour vous. Peut être a-t-il déjà eu le temps de lier son esprit au votre.**

Tout à fait pire que ce que je craignais. J'avais mon esprit lié à un monstre ? Je me demandai si je ne préférais pas qu'il le soit à un des vampires plutôt qu'à un être inconnu.

**C'est ce que je crains aussi malheureusement. Cette nuit... j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'étais assise dans une bibliothèque et ai consulté un livre. En l'ouvrant j'ai vu une rose de glace et quelques mots inscrits. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et je me suis réveillée.**

Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

**Exactement ce que je craignais. Je...**

Je fermai les yeux et pris le risque de la couper.

**Non, pire que vous craigniez... _Ys byhis ras_. **La sensation de la magie remontant mon corps se fit de nouveau sentir et la pièce vit sa température baisser de plusieurs degrés. Un petit nuage d'eau apparut entre mes doigts avant de disparaitre. **Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou de lui, mais en tout cas on dirait qu'il veut m'apprendre quelque chose... et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

L'expression d'Integra passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise la plus complète. Elle prit la parole, visiblement hésitante.

**Pour être honnête Claire, je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. Il est maintenant évident qu'il est rentré en contact avec vous. Vous pouvez être un danger comme un avantage pour nous. Vous êtes une sorcière naturelle, ça ne fait pas de doute pour moi, l'aptitude magique ne se transmet pas en songe et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire ça en si peu de temps. Le tout est de savoir, voulez vous mettre ce don au service de notre organisation ou souhaitez vous juste reprendre votre poste d'armurier ? Vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre la troisième option.**

Comme je m'y attendais, l'option ventilation crânienne faisait partie du lot. Comme je le craignais, j'étais une sorcière naturelle. Ça pouvait être pratique, je le savais, mais à l'endroit où j'étais ça pouvait surtout se retourner contre moi. Il me fallait toujours me contrôler parfaitement sous peine de finir sous les crocs du vampire de la famille, enfin d'un des deux.

**Je pense qu'au point où j'en suis, nier l'évidence ne servirait à rien. Surtout que les rêves risquent de continuer. J'aimerais pourtant aussi continuer mon rôle d'armurier. Un compromis est possible ou...**

Integra garda son air grave. Elle savait pour les avoir combattus combien les magiciens pouvaient être puissants. Pourtant la magie n'était pas entièrement à la portée de tout magicien. Chacun devait explorer le champ de la magie et déterminer à quel domaine il appartenait. Apparemment Claire n'avait pas d'affinité pour la glace. Heureusement, sinon Integra n'aurait pas pris de risque et l'aurait faite exécuter par Alucard. Elle avait de la chance de ne pouvoir être manipulée facilement par la liche qu'ils détenaient.

**Un compromis est possible. Mon majordome possède les compétences nécessaires pour façonner des munitions et pourra vous aider. Par contre pour tout ce qui est armes vous serez livrée à vous même. Pour ce qui est de la magie, vous resterez dans le manoir, supervisée par un de mes vampires. Votre tache pour l'instant sera de déterminer à quel domaine de magie vous vous rattachez. J'ai un livre dans la bibliothèque expliquant les bases de la magie. Je demanderai à Seras de vous le montrer. Pour l'instant, effectuez votre travail.**

Je hochai la tête rassurée de ne pas finir du mauvais côté de l'arme. Ça aurait été un coup dur pour ma santé. Enfin, d'après ce que j'avais compris de l'organisation Hellsing la veille, ma position était plus que précaire. A la moindre incartade, j'étais finie. Je m'agenouillai devant elle à la manière d'un chevalier devant son sire. Car c'était mon rôle désormais. Créature de l'organisation, ma vie dépendait du bon vouloir de cette femme devant moi.

**Je suis honorée de votre confiance Sir Integra. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir à nouveau.**

La femme devant moi hocha la tête gravement. Puis déclara d'une voix un peu moins formelle, plus destinée à me consoler.

**Vous n'avez rien fait de mal Claire, vous êtes juste arrivée là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Le plus à blâmer est Alucard pour ne pas avoir su déceler votre potentiel magique latent. Moi même ai quelque talent à la matière, ne vous croyez pas monstrueuse d'un coup. Il faudra juste que vous pesiez tout particulièrement chacune de vos actions car leurs répercutions seront bien plus visibles désormais, et vos responsabilités bien plus lourdes.**

Savoir qu'Integra avait aussi quelques facilités pour la magie me mit le baume au cœur. Elle savait ce que c'était et ne me condamnerait donc pas juste pour le principe que j'étais une magicienne. D'après ce que j'avais appris, à la section treize du Vatican ils étaient bien moins compatissants en la matière. J'aurais désormais à les éviter autant que possible.

**Je vous remercie Sir Integra, passez une bonne journée. **

J'inclinai légèrement ma tête puis sortis. J'avais cinq cent cartouches qui m'attendaient. Que du bonheur. En même temps, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'avais été engagée pour ça non ? Je descendis vers les sous sols et entrai dans ma chambre. J'étais honnêtement tentée de me barricader immédiatement dans la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur mon don, mais je me doutais que si Integra m'avait assignée une chaperonne, ça ne devait pas être pour rien. Je me doutais qu'il devait être simple de se perdre dans la magie. Rien qu'en lançant un petit sort, la sensation était agréable, bien que dérangeante. J'imaginais mal ce que pouvait donner un rituel majeur. Ça devait presque être orgasmique de sentir le torrent de magie voyager dans le corps.

J'évacuai ces pensées et me mis au boulot. Au début ce fut fastidieux, mais rapidement je pris le coup de main. Au bout du compte, je finis les balles au coup du soir, après dix heures de travail. Je ne vis honnêtement pas le temps passer. J'étais une armurière, diplôme ou pas, je prenais du plaisir à façonner des armes et je supportais le reste. J'avais une haute tolérance à l'ennui et cela me servait souvent. Il me suffisait juste d'avoir quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi, et l'ennui s'évaporait.

La faim commençait à faire gronder mon estomac lorsque je finis. J'avais à peine mangé ce midi, poussée par l'excitation de mon premier travail je m'y étais investie totalement. Par contre, ce soir pour ma leçon, je sentais que j'aurais besoin de toute mon énergie. Je montai donc me restaurer aux cuisines. Au beau milieu d'une omelette royale, préparée par mes soins sous l'approbation du maître des lieux, je vis Seras en quête de son petit déjeuner. B négatif.

Une étrange sensation me prit lorsque je la vis déjeuner, une fascination couplée de terreur. Se rendre compte qu'on était pas en haut de la chaine alimentaire faisait ce genre d'effet. Elle était une vampire, une créature de la nuit. Et en l'absolu, moi, faible humaine, n'étais qu'une proie potentielle. De quoi faire réfléchir n'importe qui. Je finis tout de même de prendre mon diner, et attendis que Seras soit prête pour ma leçon du soir.

Je vis le paquet de sang vidé de la moindre goutte de sang finir dans la poubelle. Je finis rapidement mon assiette et fis rapidement ma vaisselle. J'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de mes affaires et n'avais pas envie de surcharger le travail du majordome. Seras m'attendit patiemment, et je m'en excusai lorsque j'eus fini. Nous allâmes donc rapidement à la bibliothèque du manoir, remplie d'ouvrages ésotériques pour la plupart. Il y avait néanmoins quelques classiques « normaux », mais ils n'étaient pas majorité.

Nous nous installâmes dans des fauteuils et je regardai Seras, attendant une quelconque indication sur la marche à suivre. Elle me regarda longuement, puis déclara :

**Bon, je suppose qu'il faut commencer... Vous savez quoi faire ? **

Je lui offris un petit sourire navré.

**Pas plus que vous... Hum, tout d'abord, puisqu'apparemment on risque de souvent travailler ensemble, on pourrait se tutoyer non ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**En effet, ça ne me dérange pas. Ah si, Integra avait parlé d'un livre sur les bases de la magie... **Elle se leva et parcourut les rayons rapidement. Très rapidement même. Elle revint au bout de quelques secondes avec un volume entre les mains. **Voilà, ce devrait être celui là. **

Je le pris entre mes doigts, consciente de la valeur qu'un tel ouvrage devait posséder. Puis je l'ouvris et lus le sommaire.

**Il y a tant de choses... Je ne me doutais pas que ce serait si long et fastidieux. Je sens que la magie à beaucoup à m'offrir, mais seulement ouvrir la main me semble risqué.**

Elle acquiesça puis répondis, doucement :

**Je ne sais pas, nous autres vampires sommes des créatures magiques, mais c'est une chose naturelle pour nous et n'avons pas à prendre de précautions particulières. Je sais que ça peut être difficile au début de se sentir différente... j'étais comme ça aussi. On se fait à tout.**

**Merci Seras de perdre du temps pour m'aider. Ce ne doit pas être agréable pour toi de me surveiller.**

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

**Tu sais, j'ai fait pire... Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas que tu lises ce bouquin en vitesse et qu'on passe à la partie amusante...**

Je rigolai un peu.

**Pas faux, je vais faire de mon mieux.**

Voulant illustrer mon propos, je me plongeai dans le livre. Il était assez barbant au début, traitant de la magie en général, de son principe et son origine. D'un point de vue purement scientifique ça pouvait être intéressant mais je n'étais pas en mesure d'absorber tous ces concepts abstraits. Ça rentrait par un œil et sortait par l'autre pour adapter une célèbre expression. Je me concentrai sur ce qui pouvait m'être utile afin d'aborder au mieux la magie.

**Évite de sauter des concepts, ce sont les bases les principes fondamentaux, en les maîtrisant, tu évites nombre d'erreurs et d'années d'apprentissage laborieuses. **

Raaah, je détestais qu'elle lise dans mon esprit mais elle n'avait pas tort. Grommelant en entendant son petit rire satisfait, je revins quelques pages en arrière et me consacrai à l'étude d'un point de vue physiologique de la magie. La joie absolue. Cela me prit toute la nuit pour assimiler le concept de cellules produisant la magie en continu et alimentant un espèce de réservoir spirituel. Enfin, ça ça allait. Mais les mécanismes profonds de création, transport et du stockage de la magie étaient autrement plus détaillés et complexes. Seras assuma que j'avais à peu près compris ce concept vers minuit vingt. Plus de quatre heures de lecture et conceptualisations acharnés. Je la remerciai puis allai me coucher, vidée.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre qui se finit. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis allé un peu vite. Si vous souhaitez plus de vie quotidienne « normale » avant que l'intrigue ne se lance complètement, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. _

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de commenter s'il vous en prend l'envie._

_Seneth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à ceux qui ont posté des commentaires.**

**Désolé du délai, j'ai comme qui dirait un trimestre chargé, partiels, stage, associations et tout le reste... Bref, j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ça, c'est déjà une petite victoire.**

**Dreamy : c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi, merci de m'avoir rassuré sur ce point. Quant aux relations... wait and see ^-^**

**Here comes chapter 7. **

******

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, consciente une fois de plus que j'oubliais quelque chose de capital, comme tous les matins maintenant. Cela faisait une semaine et demi que je vivais et travaillais au manoir. Tous les papiers pour l'école avaient été remplis et ma famille prévenue. Ils ne savaient pas où et dans quoi je travaillais, bien évidemment, mais étaient au courant que c'était à l'étranger et que donc je ne pouvais les voir que rarement. Ils avaient accepté ce fait et m'avaient souhaité bonne continuation. Ça me touchait vraiment, même si c'était un peu vieux jeu. Dans un monde où l'émancipation avait fait en sorte que les jeunes devaient partir trouver un travail au plus tôt, sans pour autant négliger leurs études, avoir le consentement des parents était devenu inutile, presque insultant pour certains. Je ne pensais pas ainsi.

Je me levai et inspectai ma chambre, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur une blague perverse qu'aurait pu me concocter Alucard. Il manquait en effet rarement une occasion de me faire bouillir de rage, et en avait eu pour son argent récemment. Il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas m'ennuyer lorsque j'étais à la forge... du moins je l'espérais. Si un kilogramme d'acier en fusion dans la tête de le convainquait pas, je me demandais ce qui le ferait. Après cela, j'allai tout de même m'excuser et nous mîmes en place un espèce de code de bonne conduite, régulant notre bagarre quotidienne, lui pour l'amusement et moi pour la paix. Pas de blague autour de la forge et pas de blessures et d'humiliations publiques, et de mon côté je ne le blessais pas non plus et je ne touchais pas à son cercueil. Je considérais ça comme un deal valable. Il ne fallait pas que je le pousse trop loin et que de ce fait je finisse en pauvre sac de chair vidé de son sang n'est ce pas ?

Je m'étais aussi rapprochée des soldats. Au départ, ils avaient été assez réticents puisque je passais beaucoup trop de temps près d'Alucard pour ma santé mentale et leur bien être, mais ils avaient compris assez rapidement que malgré mes répliques acerbes et mes réponses à ses blagues, j'avais le bon sens d'être terrifiée à son contact. Si jamais un jour j'allais un tout petit peu trop loin, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. C'était littéralement un montre, une créature d'une puissance telle que moi, simple humaine, ne donnais pas cher de ma peau si je poussais sur le mauvais bouton. Ils m'invitèrent pour une partie de poker qui tourna rapidement, à mon plus grand malheur en strip poker. J'aurais du m'en douter et refuser, mais la bière aidant, je finis en sous vêtements à la fin de la soirée à leur plus grand désespoir. J'avais eu juste la chance qu'il fallait pour ne pas finir comme certains, complètement nue. Je supposais que ce fut une sorte de soirée d'intégration puisque la deuxième soirée ça ne dégénéra pas ainsi. Par la suite, nos contacts furent réguliers et chaleureux, mais je ne laissai tout de même aucun espoir à ces Don Juan. Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il courent derrière mon jupon tout le temps. C'était ennuyeux à la longue.

Mon regard balaya une dernière fois la pièce puis je soupirai ostensiblement et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le lieu préféré pour ses blagues de mauvais goût. Car je savais au fond de moi qu'il adorait me mettre en position de faiblesse, et que sans aucun vêtement sur moi c'était bien plus facile. Un vieux pervers, voilà ce qu'il était, je le lui avais craché plusieurs fois à la figure et ça l'avait juste fait rire... Je me demandais sincèrement ce qui pouvait l'ennuyer, histoire de me venger de tous ces matins gâchés par sa faute. C'était presque à vouloir faire la grasse matinée pour éviter sa présence, mais j'avais essayé et ça rendait mon travail plus dur, tout en ne désactivant pas les pièges qu'il avait placé pour moi. Inutile, vraiment. Le seul point positif c'était que je n'avais pas entendu son rire après. Ça ne valait vraiment pas le coup. Donc je continuais à me lever tôt et à subir ses gamineries.

Sauf que j'en avais marre de jouer son jeu aujourd'hui, et que je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir m'énerver. Pourtant, le piège était particulièrement vicieux, puisque lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, un seau se renversa, me recouvrant la tête d'une espèce de substance collante et visqueuse. Je protégeai mes yeux et sentis le goût sucré lorsque ma bouche fut aussi atteinte par l'offensant liquide. Du miel, il m'avait balancé du miel sur la tête... Je soupirai d'une manière moqueuse, montrant l'intérêt nouveau que je portais à ses gamineries, c'est à dire aucun, puis me dirigeai vers la douche, soucieuse de me débarrasser de ce qui venait de coller mes cheveux, et qui allait m'obliger à passer une éternité à les nettoyer et les recoiffer. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas mon planning. Enfin, on faisait comme on pouvait avec ce qu'on avait. Et puis avec un peu de chance le manque de réaction à ses farces dignes d'un enfant en maternelle le pousserait à évoluer un peu... je ne pouvais que l'espérer. Son rire par contre, il n'évoluerait pas, je m'en rendais compte alors qu'il s'élevait encore une fois dans la salle de bain, comme s'il avait été programmé pour se déclencher lorsque la blague aurait été effectuée. Malheureusement Alucard n'était pas une machine, ça aurait été trop simple de le désactiver ou de le pirater pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

La douche se passa plutôt bien, mise à part la paranoïa qui me prenait à l'idée de voir Alucard débarquer alors que j'étais en train de me laver. Je savais que ce jour arriverait un jour et je m'étais déjà promise que ce jour là il souffrirait, beaucoup...

Une heure plus tard, j'étais déjà au travail. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de missions donc je n'avais pas à fabriquer un nombre absurde de munitions. Seulement une petite centaine ce qui fut fini au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure et demi. Je commençais à attraper le coup de main et je perdais de moins en moins de temps à créer ces foutues balles spéciales. Je réparai les armes endommagées des soldats et pus enfin me consacrer à mon activité principale et personnelle cette dernière semaine : la fabrication d'une arme digne de ce nom pour mon usage personnel. Les premiers jours durant lesquels la forge était active, j'avais façonné des pièces de rechange pour les armes à feu utilisées dans l'organisation, donc maintenant j'étais tranquille. J'avais déjà imaginé le design des lames de poignet mais les matériaux avec lesquels je comptais les concevoir avait changés. Désormais, je risquais de rencontrer des vampires et donc l'utilisation d'argent dans les alliages était plus que conseillée. Ça changeait pas mal de choses malheureusement mais j'étais parvenue à trouver une solution de secours, un alliage qui m'avait permis de ne pas trop modifier le mécanisme.

Maintenant cela faisait quelques jours que je forgeais et dimensionnais les pièces afin qu'elles aient la forme et l'épaisseur requises. Ce travail toucherait à sa fin dans la soirée, si rien ne me dérangeait. L'assemblage serait délicat bien entendu, comme toujours, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait un réel problème. J'avais suffisamment confiance en mes capacités pour mener cette tâche à bien le cœur léger. Je portais ma tenue habituelle, c'est à dire brassière et mini-short tandis que je jouais du marteau afin de forger les dernières pièces du mécanisme. C'était le plus long car les pièces les plus délicates et dont la taille importait le plus. Le marteau était petit et je travaillais avec un burin de la taille de mon petit doigt. Mon mentor s'était toujours demandé comment j'arrivais à travailler aussi finement avec des instruments aussi grossiers. J'y arrivais, voilà tout.

Un bruit me fit me retourner, et je vis un soldat me regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était son jour de chance de pouvoir me voir en tenue aussi légère et trempe de sueur. J'espérais pour lui qu'il avait une très bonne raison de me déranger parce que sinon il allait regretter amèrement. Mon regard dut être assez expressif sur ma vision des choses puisque je vis avec plaisir son sourire s'effacer et l'homme redevenir professionnel.

**Désolé de vous interrompre mademoiselle, mais mon arme m'a lâchée et on m'a dit de venir vous voir pour que vous arrangiez ça.**

Je m'avançai vers lui et attendis qu'il me donne son arme. Il avait de la chance que ce soit une raison valable... Enfin, si l'arme était réellement hors service.

**Vous l'avez démontée pour voir ce qui n'allait pas ?**

Tout soldat un tant soit peu professionnel savait comment fonctionnait son arme, et il hocha la tête, confirmant mon idée que malgré leur comportement, ce n'étaient pas des charlots. Honnêtement, ça m'arrangeait de mettre ma vie dans les mains de quelqu'un de compétent.

**Oui mademoiselle, le percuteur s'est brisé. **

Analyse correcte, mais peut être incomplète. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. Enfin, je secouai la tête en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs armes pour que le percuteur le lâche... ou alors c'était une histoire ancienneté du matériel. Bref, je saisis l'arme et la posai sur le plan de travail. Démontant avec précision et rapidité le pistolet. En effet le percuteur avait cassé, mais le bout s'étant détaché avait aussi endommagé un ressort. Je cherchai les pièces de rechange que j'avais en stock et remontai l'arme avec , faisant un essai rapide sur un des murs de la pièce, dont l'état laissait suggérer que c'était son utilité principale. La détonation me fit grimacer mais au moins l'arme était en état. Je la tendis au soldat.

**Voilà, plus de problème... Bonne journée à vous.**

Il me salua et me sourit.

**Merci beaucoup, bonne journée à vous aussi.**

Je n'attendis même pas qu'il parte pour me retourner et attraper mon marteau et mon burin, me remettant au travail. Ce ne fut pas le seul dérangement du genre de la journée, mais au moins elle se passa correctement. Le repas me fut apporté par Edward, que je remerciai avec enthousiasme. Travailler à la forge avait tendance à me donner faim. Je regardai l'assiette et souris. Des frites, des haricots verts et une côte de bœuf grillée. Voilà de quoi me remettre d'aplomb. Oui, je mangeais beaucoup quand je travaillais, et ça avait un peu choqué les soldats quand j'avais travaillé avec eux.

Ils se demandaient tous comment quelqu'un qui mangeait autant que ça restait... mince ? sexy ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, sans doute tout le travail que j'abattais. L'après midi se passa sans encombres, juste deux visites pour des réparations, et je pus finir de forger les différentes pièces de mes lames de poignet. Toutes les parties de mon arme étaient étalées devant moi, et à mes côtés se situait un pot de graisse de silicone. Je commençai le puzzle, impatiente d'en voir la fin. Malheureusement, en plein milieu je me rendis compte que certaines pièces étaient mal dimensionnées et qu'il allait falloir que je les reforge. Heureusement, « certaines » se limitait à deux, donc ce ne serait pas trop long. Cela me prit toute ma soirée. Le travail devait être minutieux à l'extrême, et l'arrivée d'Alucard, bien qu'il soit resté silencieux, ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer.

Vers dix heures du soir les deux pièces avaient assez refroidi pour que je puisse recommencer le montage de l'arme en elle même. Avec une lime et la graisse de silicone, je fis coïncider chaque pièce avec sa voisine, évitant qu'il y ait trop de frottements. Je manipulai les lames avec précaution, les ayant aiguisées au préalable. Bientôt mes efforts furent récompensés et deux boitiers semblant être reliés à des gants restaient, immobiles, sur le plan de travail. Bouillant d'impatience, j'enfilai les gants et attachai les boitiers argentés à mon avant bras, l'extrémité du boitier atteignant l'origine de mes doigts. Le dispositif n'était pas relié à mes mains, mais les recouvrait quasiment intégralement. Le dispositif était assez esthétique, la partie recouvrant mes mains étant relativement fine et travaillée de manière élaborée. C'était ce qui m'avait pris le plus de temps avec les lames. Je pliai complètement mon poignet et j'eus la joie de voir les lames jaillir, vingt centimètres d'un alliage d'argent travaillé du mieux que je le pouvais. Je restai quelques instants à contempler mon œuvre, oubliant complètement le vampire qui m'observait désormais avec des yeux emplis de curiosité.

Puis une pensée traversa mon esprit et je jurai intérieurement. Avec tout ça j'avais complètement oublié ma leçon de magie... Seras allait me détruire et puis jouer avec mon cadavre... Cela avait peu avancé ces derniers temps et je commençais à mieux comprendre les principes de base du phénomène, ainsi que toutes les connaissances fondamentales qui m'étaient nécessaires pour pratiquer cet art. On était sur le point de commencer les recherches sur mon champ de prédilection. Un sortilège tout simple déterminerait l'élément ou le domaine qui était le mieux adapté à ma magie, et donc sur lequel je devais m'appuyer. Trois coup furent frappés à ma porte et je me mis à trembler légèrement, murmurant à moi même : **shit, shit, shit**. Alucard rigola légèrement puis disparut dans un battement de cils. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Seras avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Et merde...**

Elle entra et referma la porte... et les coins de son sourire s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire de film d'horreur soit affiché sur son visage.

**Tu es en retard...**

Griffes ou pas, je regrettais maintenant d'avoir été en retard... beaucoup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolé du retard… si on peut encore appeler ça un retard. Enfin bref, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration ! Ca faisait quelques mois que je regardais cette fanfiction et que je me demandais où elle allait me mener, et récemment j'ai vu la lumière et ai décidé de me remettre à écrire. Je remercie ceux qui ont fait des commentaires, et en profite pour vous dire que c'est vraiment ce qui me fait avancer, et que donc plus il y en a, plus il y a de chances que je poste le chapitre suivant rapidement.**

***Hypnotise les lecteurs pour les faire commenter***

**Sur ce, chapitre 8 (et je le répète, ENFIN !) : **

J'ouvris les yeux, laissant mes sens m'indiquer ce qui était en train de m'arriver. La première indication que je reçus fut le fait que j'étais pendue par les pieds. Je sentais le cordage rêche irriter ma peau et la sensation du sang s'accumulant vers ma tête était un indice suffisant pour m'indiquer ce point. Je bougeai un peu et remarquai que j'avais la nuque un peu raide. Je parcourus rapidement mes derniers souvenirs pour me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé… Elle m'avait assommé ! Je n'en croyais pas mes sens. Ok, j'étais en retard d'une bonne heure et son temps lui était précieux, mais bon, de là à me mettre ko sur le coup il y avait un grand pas qu'elle n'avait eu apparemment aucun mal à franchir.

Enfin, elle ne m'avait pas fait mal, je supposais donc que c'était encore une de ses manières bizarres de passer le temps. Cette histoire de vampires immortels me faisait presque pitié. L'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin… Enfin, pour l'instant j'étais pendue au plafond, la tête à deux mètres du sol, au milieu de la bibliothèque du manoir, et Seras revenait avec le livre dans lequel j'étais plongée depuis presque un mois dans les mains. J'avais un rituel à préparer après tout… ok, j'aurais dû y penser avant de passer tout mon début de soirée à monter mon arme, mais bon, j'étais armurière, j'étais censée avoir une certaine passion débordante pour mon métier.

**Quand tu auras fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Claire, on pourra commencer cette séance qui n'a déjà que trop de retard.**

Je fis une moue boudeuse et croisai mes bras sous ma poitrine, avant de répondre :

**Tu es fourbe Seras… Et puis c'est quoi cette position de travail, comment veux tu que j'apprenne quoi que ce soit ainsi.**

D'un geste nonchalant elle me lança le livre que je réussis à rattraper par quelque miracle. Je n'allais pas sérieusement travailler dans cette position si ? Une légère raideur dans mes poignets me rappela de mes lames nouvellement créées. Enfin, deux mètres du sol la tête en bas ? Ça se tentait… un peu de folie ne faisait jamais de mal… euh, en théorie.

Je laissai tomber le livre sur le sol puis fermai les yeux, calculant au mieux mon coup pour éviter de retomber sur la tête, et tant qu'à faire avoir un minimum l'air classe. Ce n'était pas gagné. Heureusement j'avais suffisamment d'abdominaux pour pouvoir m'en sortir décemment. Je me redressai, pliant les genoux et attrapai de ma main gauche la corde me reliant au plafond… Enfin, je l'aurais fait si ça avait été une corde. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était un morceau de l'ombre de Seras, ce pouvoir tellement magnifique de manipuler les ténèbres et de leur donner forme. Alucard aussi avait tendance à adorer ce genre de tours. Toujours était-il que le morceau de ténèbres venait de gagner quelques épines et je vis quelques gouttelettes de sang perler à la surface de ma main.

Une grimace d'ennui s'afficha sur mon visage et je décidai de me libérer tout de même. Je n'avais donc plus qu'à essayer de retomber sur mes pieds. En un éclair, je m'étais redressée et mes lames jaillirent de leurs fourreaux, l'argent tranchant la manifestation du pouvoir vampirique comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre. La chute fut étrange et j'eus une certaine fierté à sentir mes pieds toucher le sol. Jusqu'à ce que l'inertie me fasse basculer en arrière et que ma chute soit arrêtée par une des tables en chêne massif de la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, le fait que l'arrière de ma tête soit le premier point a avoir touché l'arrête de la table n'était pas prévu. Identiquement, le voile noir qui balaya immédiatement toute pensée consciente de mon esprit était un ajout malheureux.

La première sensation parcourant mon corps fut la douleur brûlante qui s'empara de mon esprit. Je poussai un petit grognement et essayai de bouger mon corps. Un doigt... check, main gauche... check, main droite... check, jambes... check. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de séquelles, c'était un très bon point. J'ouvris les yeux seulement pour voir Seras en train de se faire crier dessus par Integra. Voilà autre chose. Comment j'avais pu ne pas faire attention au bruit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne le savais pas. Le mal de tête s'aggravait de seconde en seconde et je décidai de faire connaître mon réveil pour au moins les faire arrêter de crier.

**Damn... C'était pas l'idée du siècle...**

Aussitôt, leur attention se porta sur moi et je me redressai, m'asseyant sur le sol. Lentement, je bougeai ma nuque, suscitant une légère douleur mais rien de trop alarmant. Mon visage afficha seulement une petite grimace de douleur. Il y a des soirs comme ceux ci ou je détestais être moi.

**Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a prit de faire ça ?**

Mon regard se porta sur sir Integra et je soupirai, avant de répondre.

**Sauf votre respect sir, si vous trouvez la réponse, dites le moi, parce que je ne le sais toujours pas... Sans doute le voisinage...**

Ce dernier point fut ajouté avec un grand sourire *tousse* innocent *tousse* vers Seras, qui me répondit d'un regard froid promettant de nombreuses heures de tort... hum, d'entrainement acharné. Integra ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs, puis soupira, résignée.

**Bien, évitez de faire ça par la suite... Des armuriers compétents ça court pas les rues. Enfin bref, puisque je suis ici je vais pouvoir voir ce rituel... Commencez dès que vous êtes prête.**

Je me levai, titubant un petit peu et me raccrochant à la table, puis m'avançai vers le livre de rituels. Mes doigts parcoururent les pages jaunies par les ans, s'arrêtant sur une que j'avais marquée lors de mes séances précédentes. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour être sure d'avoir toutes mes capacités tournées vers le rituel, puis pris entre mes doigts la craie et commençai à tracer les motifs nécessaires sur le parquet. Je me demandais pourquoi elle souhaitait que j'effectue le rituel en ce lieu, mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment. Je reposai la craie une fois mon travail terminé et examinai attentivement les arabesques complexes, cherchant à vérifier une dernière fois que mon travail était bien accompli dans les règles de l'art. Je hochai la tête pour moi même et attrapai le kriss, me préparant psychologiquement pour effectuer le sacrifice de sang. Quelques gouttes à chaque point cardinal principal, chacune issues d'un point différent du corps. Les deux poignets et les deux chevilles... les quatre veines principales comme les connaissaient les Aztèques. Heureusement je n'avais pas à atteindre les veines elle mêmes, de simples coupures de la peau suffisaient. Impassible... du moins j'essayai, je passai la lame sur ma peau et fis couler les gouttes de sang aux endroits requis, faisant bien attention à panser mes plaies après coup, afin que le sang ne coule pas ailleurs et ne gâche pas le rituel.

Le rituel était presque complété, il ne me restait plus qu'à prononcer l'incantation. Une phrase dans un langage magique, quasiment imprononçable bien sûr... heureusement j'avais répété afin de ne pas faire de bourde. Et maintenant j'étais prête et entonnai la courte litanie.

Au début rien ne se passa et je me demandai si tout était bien en ordre. Un rituel gâché pouvait avoir des conséquences aussi imprévues que dangereuses. Tout pouvait arriver, un effet plus prononcé, moins prononcé, transformer l'utilisateur en ornithorynque vert fluo... J'espérais ne pas tomber sur le troisième cas, mon sens de la décence l'exigeait. Puis soudain je ne puis plus m'arrêter, comme si ma voix s'emballait et que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Ma vision se brouilla et la pièce disparut, me laissant dans un abîme noir, debout sur un sol inexistant. Puis un mur blanc se dressa devant moi, vide de toute inscription. Ma main se leva sans que je n'en donne l'ordre et je m'avançai vers le mur. Une fois que le contact se fit entre la surface et la main, des écritures rouge sang commencèrent à gravir le mur à partir du point de contact, dessinant des arabesques et des cercles de puissance magique, créant un ensemble complexe sans queue ni tête pour le profane. Cela me rappelait étrangement la porte devant laquelle je m'étais arrêtée plusieurs semaines auparavant lorsque j'avais fait une crise de somnambulisme.

Soudain la solution me sauta à l'esprit, c'était simplement des sceaux, ou plutôt un sceau, dans toute sa magnifique complexité. Et tout fit d'un coup sens pour moi. Je vis la direction des lignes, leur alimentation en énergie magique, leur utilité dans la structure même de l'ouvrage, et même le rôle des endroit vides du mur. Chaque sceau sert à modifier la réalité elle même, et donc à partir de là il faut donner des conditions. Non seulement comment la modifier, mais ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas altérer, jusqu'à quel point, tout un ensemble de paramètres qu'il fallait entrer dans le sceau pour qu'il soit efficace. D'ailleurs, plus il y avait de paramètres à entrer dans un sceau, plus il était puissant. Après tout, il s'agit de choisir pour chaque paramètre exactement ce qu'on veut, et donc on a plus de contrôle sur la réalité elle même.

Je reportai mon attention sur le sceau lui même, comprenant son utilité. C'était un sceau d'interruption... et c'était la raison qu'il était si complexe. Il pouvait arrêter tout et n'importe quoi, selon ce qui était rempli dans ses blancs. Comme possédée, je m'avançai vers les endroits à remplir et commençai à tracer des arabesques. Cible : le rituel et ses participants. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait et j'allais définitivement enquêter sur ça une fois que j'étais sortie de cet abîme. En gros à ce moment là. Une fois le motif tracé, un flash de lumière me fit fermer les yeux et lorsque je les ouvris je me trouvai de nouveau dans la bibliothèque, chancelant avant de tomber au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Mon état de faiblesse dû à ma chute, la fatigue, tout ça avait ajouté au rituel et m'avais laissée sans force une fois ce dernier terminé. J'étais encore consciente mais c'était presque un miracle. Ma vision se brouilla et je secouai la tête pour rester avec des idées claires. Oh et puis quel intérêt ? Je fermai les yeux et me laissai dériver.

**Voila pour ce chapitre. Normalement je devrais recommencer à poster des chapitres plus souvent.**

**Enjoy and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila le chapitre 9 de cette fanfiction… Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longueur du chapitre précédent, il faut dire qu'après autant de temps… Ok, c'est ma faute, mais même !**

**Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté, et tout particulièrement Criostal. Sérieusement, ton message m'a fait vachement plaisir, et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de commencer ce chapitre aussi tôt, donc merci ^-^.**

**Tiens, quelque chose que j'ai pensé depuis un certain temps aussi, le passage de cette histoire en M plutôt que T. Pour être sûr que tout est OK et parce que je me suis fait plaisir.**

**Sur ce, here we go for the chapter 9, enjoy!**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que l'on m'avait déplacée vers l'infirmerie pour que je me remette pleinement et sans séquelle de mon rituel. Je n'étais jamais encore allée dans cet endroit, pas même après les blagues douteuses d'Alucard… Il faut croire qu'il avait su se restreindre face à une fragile mortelle… Je ne dirais pas une femme car apparemment il a eu un épisode il y avait plus de trente ans qui l'avait conduit à supprimer toutes les âmes en lui, la puissance des vampires. La seule âme qu'il possédait était bien sûr puissante et lui conférait l'immortalité, mais niveau puissance de feu il se faisait désormais écraser par Seras, qui en profitait bien entendu pour se venger de son traitement des années auparavant.

Je remuai mes membres, chassant l'engourdissement et la crampe solitaire qui me torturait le mollet. Après quelques minutes de check up, je puis sans doute possible conclure que j'étais en état de marche. Néanmoins, connaissant la tendance des médecins à jouer les dictateurs envers les malades dont ils ont la responsabilité, je décidai de ne pas faire le mur pour retrouver mon travail et mes sortilèges mais plutôt d'appeler le docteur en charge pour qu'il puisse me faire valider ma sortie.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent, impitoyables alors que je me morfondais dans mon lit, laissant l'ennui prendre le pas sur la patience. Afin de faire tourner mon esprit, je repensai au rituel. Il était indubitable que ma spécialité magique consistait dans l'Art des sceaux, mais c'était exactement là où le bât blesse. Je n'avais aucune idée des mécanismes en jeu dans cet Art. Le livre de rituels expliquait en détail les spécialités élémentaires et les magies de vie et de mort, mais les autres branches plus obscures et donc d'autant plus rares de l'Art, comme les adeptes appelaient la magie, restaient inexplorées. Pourtant, comme il était indiqué dans l'explication du rituel, j'avais toutes les informations qui m'avaient été fournies et implantées dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. Au fur et à mesure que je redécouvrirais l'Art, elles émergeraient, pas avant. Il y avait un tas d'exceptions sur les possibilités de l'Art d'agir sans ma pensée consciente pour la diriger en cas de danger extrême pour mon intégrité physique mais je n'allais pas trop compter dessus… comment un sceau pouvait-il me sauver en cas de danger ?

Un autre problème n'était pas abordé dans le livre qui abordait la magie, et c'était la sensation que j'avais éprouvée lors du rituel, lorsque j'avais laissé l'Art dessiner le sceau utilisé pour me faire revenir au monde réel. Cette euphorie qui m'avait envahie, me faisant perdre pied de la réalité pour me faire me plonger dans l'extase de l'Art sans retenue. C'était dangereux, je le sentais, car je n'avais plus de retenue, seule une inexorable envie de montrer à tous la puissance de l'Art, de faire comprendre aux masses ignorantes qu'ils n'étaient que des insectes face à Son immensité. C'était comme sentir la main de Dieu sur mon épaule, me poussant à punir les hérétiques… Et cette noirceur en fond, cette haine envers ceux qui ne sont pas des nôtres… Je frissonnai à la fois mal à l'aise et impatiente de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation… Mes pensées s'interrompirent lorsque je constatai ce qui envahissait mon esprit… Shit comme ils disaient ici…

**Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, et en plus tout à l'air d'aller bien… Je suppose que vous m'avez appelé pour pouvoir sortir ?**

Je sortis de mes pensées et sursautai légèrement lorsque j'entendis la voix du médecin. Reprenant rapidement mes esprits, je hochai la tête avant de dire, d'un ton qui se voulait rassuré malgré les inquiétudes qu'avait soulevée mon introspection.

**Oui, tout à l'air en place et en état de fonctionnement. Je vous remercie de m'avoir remise sur pieds.**

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer mes mots.

**Bah, c'est mon travail, ne vous en faites pas et prenez votre temps avant de revenir ici.**

Je souris avant de hocher la tête et de me lever.

**Aucun problème pour ça, ce n'est pas contre vous mais le moins de temps je passe dans des infirmeries, le mieux je me porte.**

Il répondit à mon sourire par un petit rictus amusé.

**Heh**.

Je m'habillai et le saluai avant de sortir de l'aile du bâtiment consacrée à l'hôpital pour me diriger vers le bureau d'Integra. J'étais sûre qu'elle serait ravie de savoir que mon Art s'apparentait à celui de son ancêtre, celui là même qui avait lié Alucard à la famille. D'un autre côté, les deux vampires résidant au manoir ne risquaient pas d'être ravis. Non seulement Alucard perdait une chance d'être libre après tant d'années, mais Seras pouvait être scellée elle aussi. Restait à savoir à qui lier les vampires après la mort d'Integra. Voila qui allait être la source de nombreux problèmes dans l'avenir.

Avant même que je ne frappe à la porte de son bureau, les craquements du plancher avertirent Integra de l'arrivée d'un visiteur, et elle me fit rentrer immédiatement. Elle leva quelques instants les yeux des papiers administratifs avant de revenir dans sa position initiale.

**Je vois que vous allez mieux… J'aimerais connaitre les résultats du rituel s'il vous plait.**

Je hochai la tête. Je m'attendais à ce genre d'accueil, rapide et entrant de suite dans le vif du sujet.

**J'ai hérité d'une branche peu commune de l'Art, une que j'ai en commun avec certains de vos ancêtres si je ne me trompe pas… **

Sur ces mots, elle me regarda immédiatement, le choc qu'elle éprouvait mal caché, sinon pas du tout.

**Vous voulez dire…**

Je souris et hochai la tête.

**En effet, ma spécialité est l'Art des sceaux. Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais trouver d'autres domaines de l'Art qui me sont accessibles… Après tout, cette branche est plutôt obscure et mal représentée dans les livres.**

Je vis comme un poids se soulever de ses épaules et je compris immédiatement le train de ses pensées, comme le révélèrent ses mots suivants.

**Ce… c'est un soulagement… Votre présence ici se révèle être une bénédiction pour notre organisation. Par contre, je ne vous le cacherai pas, vous venez de vous faire un tas d'ennemis.**

Voila quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé. Quelqu'un redoutait l'apparition d'un maître des sceaux ? C'était peu réjouissant pour moi. Je demandai à Integra d'en dire plus d'un regard interrogateur.

**Voila quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit… et pour être honnête, je ne comptais pas aborder avec vous ce sujet… jamais. Comme vous le savez, Londres est une ville dangereuse, foyer de nombreuses races non humaines ou d'humains… non ordinaires. Autres que les malheureux sans abris et personnes trop pauvres ou trop obstinées pour changer de lieu de résidence, tout un système politique s'est organisé. Pour ne pas être hypocrite, si Iscariote débarquait ici avec une croisade à même de nettoyer cet endroit, on les applaudirait… officieusement. **

Ca me fit lever un sourcil et siffler, impressionnée.

**A ce point… **

Ca la fit frapper le bureau du point.

**Guerre des gangs entre vampires et loups garous, communautés magiques, et je ne parle même pas des habitants des égouts. Nous sommes parfois tombés sur des monstruosités dans ces lieux, rats géants, élémentaires souillés, toutes des abominations nées d'un Art perverti ! Les hommes et certains des habitants nomment même Londres « La capitale des damnés ». Nous ne contrôlons pas la ville. Pas assez d'hommes, réseaux trop bien implantés… Enfin, pour en revenir au point, les gangs de vampires ont un point commun, tous les autres ont été détruits. Ils sont farouchement loyaux à leur Reine, une vampire qui a un seul but… libérer le No-Life King.**

Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de moi. En effet c'était ennuyeux.

**Er… shit ?**

Un sourire amusé s'afficha brièvement sur son visage.

**C'est le cas de le dire. Dès que vos performances sur le terrain seront vues par tous, vous gagnerez immédiatement l'inimitié d'une race entière. Ou alors ils vont tenter de vous séduire par divers moyens… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre que vous tombiez entre leurs mains, vous comprenez ce que ça signifie.**

Je hochai la tête. Toute possibilité de trahison serait traitée avec l'attention qu'elle mérite… du plomb… ou de l'argent béni si besoin est. L'ennemi était ancien, puissant et nombreux. Inhumain et immoral, du moins selon nos critères. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer leur victoire. La population humaine de Londres était réduite à un rôle de nourriture ou pire parfois de cobayes. La libération d'Alucard risquait de mettre en péril l'ordre du monde entier. Après tout il était à la connaissance générale le seul vrai immortel. On pouvait l'entraver, l'emprisonner, mais le tuer était impossible, hors de portée de tous. Autrefois il avait dit à un prêtre d'Iscariote que seul un humain pouvait tuer un monstre. Ce n'était plus vrai dans son cas… même un humain, le plus courageux, obstiné et doué ne pouvait rien contre lui.

J'avais lu les archives correspondant à nos deux vampires… simple précaution au vu du fait que je vivais en leur compagnie. Mieux que quiconque je savais de quoi ils étaient capables. J'avais une raison de ne pas les énerver et ma simple existence faisait de moi une cible vis-à-vis de tout le monde, eux y compris. C'était… triste. Désormais j'étais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, quoi que je fasse. Ils feraient tout pour obtenir mon aide, jusqu'à attaquer ma famille et mes amis pour me faire chanter. Je haïssais ma vie tout d'un coup, et elle me le rendait bien.

**Je comprends. Si vous permettez, je souhaite me reposer un peu puis me remettre au travail, j'ai beaucoup à penser et encore plus à faire.**

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant d'agréer.

**Bien entendu… bonne journée à vous, et fermez la porte derrière vous.**

Je lui dis au revoir et partis, sans oublier de fermer la porte. Mes pas me firent traverser la moitié du manoir avant de trouver le chemin du sous sol et de mon atelier. Je ne croisai pas les vampires en journée, ce qui pouvait sembler normal au premier abord mais qui ne l'était point. Pas de piège d'Alucard, pas de Seras qui vient m'ennuyer en fin de journée… rien du tout. Ils étaient au courant. Mes épaules semblèrent comme s'effondrer sous un poids invisible. C'était dingue comme tous ces ennuis dont on veut se débarrasser habituellement vous manquent lorsque vous en êtes privés.

Les jours suivants furent pareils, et si les troupes et mercenaires employés par l'organisation semblaient s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et tentaient de me remonter le moral, le cœur n'y était pas. Durant les premières semaines ici les vampires étaient mon seul contact quasiment et j'avais comme tissé un lien avec eux, lien qui s'est brisé dans ma recherche de plus de pouvoir. Mes recherches magiques étaient au point mort, malgré cette envie au fond de moi d'en savoir plus. Après tout, c'était l'Art qui m'avait mis dans ce pétrin…

Je regrettai immédiatement ces pensées. L'Art était trop… magnifique pour causer ce genre de problèmes, du moins consciemment. Appelez peut être ça une forme de psychose mais j'en étais venue à considérer l'Art comme une entité vivante et consciente, pourvue de connaissances dépassant notre entendement. Peut être une manière de gérer mon stress ou mon absence de contact avec d'autres êtres, vivants ou non.

Puis la conséquence de ma dépression se fit pleine un soir, une semaine et demi après la découverte de mes capacités. J'avais fini une journée de travail morne et ordinaire, créant les munitions et forgeant des pièces de remplacement pour les différentes armes de l'organisation lorsque je constatai les agents partir en mission, me commandant des munitions en catastrophe. Heureusement j'avais le stock de la journée prêt à être tiré donc ça ne posa pas problème. Le soir passa et j'allai me coucher, ruminant une fois de plus de sombres pensées. Aussitôt après que mes yeux se fermèrent, je me retrouvai dans une bibliothèque, assise à la même table que dans mon rêve des semaines auparavant.

J'avais beau savoir la liche coupable, je ne puis qu'obéir à mon corps lorsqu'une main m'aida à me lever et qu'un homme d'une beauté rare me fit sortir de la bibliothèque. Le trajet sembla comme éternel et le silence oppressant n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit de nos pas et nos respirations lentes et profondes. J'étais en paix, et oubliai tous mes soucis pendant un instant. Puis nous arrivâmes devant un mur et je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille. Ses mots étaient de miel et son souffle glacé sur la peau de mon cou me fit pousser un petit soupir de plaisir. Je l'entendis murmurer des mots interdits dans des langues oubliées, et à chacun de ses mots ma main s'approchait de plus en plus du mur, jusqu'à ce que ma paume se place au contact et que des lignes noires et rouges commencent à pulser, se propageant à partir de la chair sur la surface du mur. Une fois le mur recouvert, le sceau se propagea sur ma main pour former comme le dessin d'un cristal au dos. Le cristal s'illumina grâce à l'Art et ma main plongea lentement dans le mur. Etonnée je la retirai brusquement mais mon escorte rit légèrement, me faisant frissonner d'impatience. Je voulais tellement être sienne…

Derrière le mur se trouvait une chambre splendide, style victorien. La chambre était d'un ton bleu clair, bleu glace. C'était beau. Le lit était largement assez grand pour deux et je ne puis m'empêcher de l'admirer en pensant aux diverses choses qu'on ferait dessus. Une voix m'interrompit.

**Le passage, ferme le… scelle cette pièce afin que même lorsque le monde touche à sa fin, elle reste intacte et inviolée. Fais en notre sanctuaire, notre asile, notre oasis dans un désert impitoyable.**

Je hochai la tête et suivis les instructions qu'il me donnait. L'Art chantait en moi.

**Oui… mon amour… je le fais de suite…**

Et je le fermai, les runes couvrirent les murs alors que la sueur commençait à suinter et couler le long de mon front, dénotant de l'intensité de cette performance pour moi et de la complexité du sceau requis. Une fois que j'eus fini, toute force quitta mon corps et je m'effondrai telle une poupée désarticulée, ou du moins je l'aurais fait si mon compagnon ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Tendrement, amoureusement, il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit. J'avais sommeil mais en même temps je savais que je ne pouvais pas dormir. Une main glacée se posa sur le côté de mon visage et je bougeai ma tête vers elle, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

C'est bien ma belle, maintenant je vais te récompenser pour tes efforts…

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre de bonheur. J'allais être récompensée, quel bonheur, j'allais enfin être sienne. Et comme je l'espérais, je le vis approcher son visage du mien et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un baiser, un simple baiser, et je doutais pouvoir me lever sans m'effondrer. Je n'avais plus de force en moi, comme si le plaisir et les sensations avaient sapé toute résistance que je pouvais avoir. Je me demandai un instant pourquoi je pouvais dire qu'il était beau sans pouvoir le décrire… C'était non important par rapport à ce que je vivais en ce moment. Je sentis la passion glacée qu'il exsudait et je ne pouvais que m'y perdre. Je n'étais pas digne d'être la cible de l'amour de cet homme, mais j'avais cette chance, ce miracle, et il me fallait essayer, sans discontinuer, de prouver ma valeur. J'étais sienne, corps, cœur, esprit et âme. Et il le savait.

Nous nous séparâmes et je le vis s'éloigner de moi. La légère déception fut rapidement oubliée lorsque je le vis lentement se déshabiller en tournant autour du lit, qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, et toute chance d'apercevoir ses muscles magnifiquement dessinés devait être prise. Je me dénudai aussi et soupirai de contentement lorsqu'il finit de faire le tour du lit et qu'il me rejoint sur le lit. Avec une passion avouée sans pudeur aucune, je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai avec ferveur.

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui était dans son esprit à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Il nous retourna, se plaçant au dessus de moi. Ses caresses me donnaient la chair de poule et lorsqu'après de nombreuses minutes et un plaisir indicible nous fîmes l'amour, ce fut le meilleur moment de ma vie. Mais comme l'on dit toujours les meilleures choses ont une fin. Les gens appellent l'orgasme une petite mort. Pour moi, pour ce coup ci, elle ne fut pas que petite.

Lorsque le plaisir toucha son paroxysme, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et un cercle rituel s'illumina sous le lit. Mon expression choquée rencontra celle attristée de l'homme que j'avais aimé.

**Je suis désolé… ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi…**

Mes yeux se fermèrent brusquement lorsque je sentis l'extase de l'Art brûler mes veines, me changer de l'intérieur pour faire de moi une de Ses créatures. Je compris le geste et l'appréciai à sa juste valeur, mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose m'échappait. Ignorant la sensation, je réunis mes forces et embrassai une nouvelle fois mon amant.

**Je comprends… merci…**

Des larmes de joie et de tristesse coulèrent des yeux de mon amour, larmes qui se cristallisèrent rapidement, formant de petites billes de glace. Joie d'être compris, tristesse d'avoir dû me tromper pour arriver à ce résultat sans doute. La transformation se finit et j'eu le choc de voir mon amant me plonger la main dans ma poitrine et en retirer mon cœur, ou plutôt ce qui l'avait remplacé. Une splendide fiole de glace éternelle dont le contenu était mon coeur.

Je l'attrapai entre mes doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde… heh, pour moi ça l'était. Les sensations qui assaillaient mes sens étaient presque accablantes. Trop, c'était le mot. Tout était amplifié, et un sixième sens, celui de sentir les courants de magie s'éveillait en moi. Mais je retombai vite sur terre lorsque j'entendis les mots suivants de mon amour.

**Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… mon phylactère, ils ont trouvé mon phylactère.**

Il m'embrassa brusquement et mon monde explosa pour ne devenir que douleur. Ma tête sembla exploser sous l'afflux d'informations. Les liches étaient considérées durant un temps comme des bibliothèques de l'Art, révérées dans les milieux magiques et craintes des autres créatures. Mais leur faiblesse unique, leur phylactère, était bien trop vulnérable face à des ennemis organisés. Car l'information était et sera toujours le pouvoir. Et des artefacts d'une telle puissance sont aisément repérables par des sorciers de talent. Les liches ont été chassées pour leurs connaissances et presque éteintes. Quelques rares « spécimens » parcourraient encore le monde, évitant tant bien que mal les sorciers avides de leur pouvoir.

Le transfert de connaissances s'arrêta brusquement au dernier chapitre et je faillis hurler de frustration si je n'étais sous le choc de voir mon amour tomber en poussière dans mes bras et la chambre devenir une cellule. Ces… ces… ils avaient détruit le phylactère avant qu'il ne puisse me transmettre son savoir des sceaux. Heureusement j'avais gagné une connaissance des sorts de base, non élémentaires et donc accessibles à tous les sorciers. Je n'étais pas démunie.

Puis l'horreur de la situation fit surface. Tout n'était qu'un rêve, la liche m'avait trompée, et si j'en jugeais l'humidité entre mes jambes, elle avait aussi profité de moi. Tout était vrai… Je n'étais plus humaine. Une cible vivante, voila ce que j'étais. Les créatures magiques me voulaient dans leur camp pour mes capacités de scellés et les humains magiques voudraient me contrôler pour mes connaissances. Je versai une lame ou deux envers mon sort avant de me résigner à mon sort. Integra ne me garderait sans doute pas vivante après ce que j'étais devenue.

Je réunis mes affaires les plus importantes. Mes tenues préférées, mes armes. Je n'avais plus besoin de manger et l'argent n'était pas un problème lorsque l'on pouvait se téléporter à volonté. Au dernières nouvelles, les chambres fortes des banques n'avaient pas de protections magiques. Je sentis une fluctuation dans le réseau de l'Art m'indiquant qu'Alucard venait de rentrer avec Integra, et sans nul doute il sentait désormais ma présence non humaine. Il était temps de disparaitre de la surface du monde pour quelques temps, le temps de trouver une cachette pour ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour moi. Mon cœur, ma vie.

Un coup de feu retentit… trop tard, j'avais déjà quitté les lieux, me téléportant ainsi que de nombreux objets de mon atelier aux quatre coins du monde. Multiples téléportations pour brouiller les pistes. J'allais faire ça une bonne dizaine de fois afin de semer Alucard et ainsi je pourrais commencer mes recherches. Mon but, trouver toutes les informations possibles sur les sceaux et un endroit introuvable. Tout un programme.

**Je l'ai fait ! Un chapitre en une journée ! Comme quoi, laisser des commentaires ça m'aide.**

**Merci donc d'en laisser plein, et pas forcément des positifs. Tant que c'est constructif je prends toutes les remarques. J'ai tendance à vouloir m'améliorer, donc ça me va. Au pire des cas, je chercherai à expliquer mon point de vue si je ne veux pas changer quelque chose.**

**Bon, le chapitre suivant viendra… plus tard, je ne sais pas quand, mais vu que je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir de nouveau le net, ça ne sera pas aussi rapide. **

**Enfin, ce ne sera pas 6 mois encore. Promis ! **

**Merci à vous tous.**

**Seneth**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila donc le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction. Le retard est sans doute dû à deux facteurs principaux. Le premier est que je préfère largement lire à écrire, et comme je trouve de nouvelles histoires tous les jours…Et le second est que je me suis saboté moi-même lors de mon dernier chapitre. Vous savez peut être comment c'est, l'inspiration qui frappe un grand coup et puis on oublie tous les plans préétablis pour s'y plonger. Bah voila, là j'ai fait cette erreur. Claire n'était pas sensée quitter Hellsing si tôt, et pour ainsi dire, ça me plombe une bonne moitié de mon scénario. Vive moi !**

***Se tape la tête contre les murs***

**Bref, pour en arriver aux commentaires. J'ai eu quelques questions ce coup ci de rien (bizarre comme pseudo ça °°), et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à ces points ci. **

**Une liche est une entité mort-vivante affiliée à la glace. Elle est redoutable non seulement pour sa nature extrêmement magique, en faisant un des plus puissants lanceurs de sorts, mais aussi pour sa quasi-immortalité. Leur seul est unique point faible est son Phylactère, une petite fiole en verre ou cristal selon les versions. Celle-ci contient son cœur glacé et doit être brisé pour que la liche soit vaincue. Souvent on voit les liches comme des squelettes entourés d'un voile spectral bleuté et d'une aura glacée. Moi, vu que c'est ma fanfiction et que j'en ai envie, considère ces créatures comme quasi humaines, le seul changement majeur étant la froideur glaciale de la peau et la tendance lorsqu'elles perdent contrôle de leurs émotions d'avoir de la glace se mouvant à la surface de leur peau.**

**Ensuite, le « trip » je dois avouer est peut être pas très clair. En gros c'est une magie des rêves, plongeant la cible dans un rêve/somnambulisme profond. Dans cet état les souvenirs peuvent être changés et dans une faible mesure les sentiments. En gros ce qui est arrivé à Claire, c'est que la liche a profité de sa dépression et de la fascination qu'elle avait encore subconsciemment pour induire un rêve dans lequel Claire s'est laissée séduire, ce qui lui a, avec le somnambulisme induit, causé d'être « violée » et transformée. **

**Ensuite moi-même ai une question. Je n'ai pas trop compris le point où tu disais que mon vocabulaire était niais. Tu peux expliquer ? Merci ^-^.**

**Sinon pour Criostal, non je ne regarde pas l'OVA, enfin pas encore. Je vais attendre bien tranquillement que tous soient sortis et vais les regarder les uns à la suite des autres.**

**Bref, je n'ai que trop parlé, enfin écrit, et il est temps que le chapitre commence. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. **

**Ce chapitre se détache légèrement d'Hellsing, et vous reconnaitrez peut être des éléments d'autres sources.**

Un vent glacé balayait les ruines ornant encore une rue d'un des secteurs inhabités de Londres, dispersant la maigre brume qui commençait à se former. Au loin, quelques cris d'animaux, seuls osant s'aventurer dans la ville morte qu'était devenue la capitale des décennies auparavant, se faisaient entendre, laissant présager du jour qui allait se lever. Mais contrairement à ce que les humains pouvaient penser, la ville n'était pas aussi morte que cela, et n'était pas non plus terrorisée par les « zombis » ayant prétendument causé sa disparition. En fait, c'était tout l'inverse. Toute une société s'était installée dans ce lieu porteur de mort, présentant une concentration élevée en âmes défuntes et en magie. Une société secrète, impossible, mêlant les rebus humains les plus résilients aux créatures que l'on croirait sorti des rêves et cauchemars d'écrivains de Fantasy. Vampires, loup-garous, sorciers n'étaient que les espèces les plus présentes dans l'imaginaire de tout un commun, mais pourtant la liste était bien plus complète que cela, partant des non-morts, balayant les nombreux métamorphes, et arrivant jusqu'aux créatures de magie. Ces derniers arboraient déjà une hiérarchie précise avant leur arrivée dans ce qui était devenu leur capitale et avaient eu plus de mal à s'adapter dans une nouvelle société régie par des règles différentes.

C'était dans ce monde que je m'étais abritée il y a déjà un peu plus de deux mois. La magie ambiante cachait la mienne et mon absence de nutrition me permettait de rester cachée même aux habitants des lieux. Les seuls ayant un tant soit peu approché ma tanière étaient une troupe de rat-garous, mais le peu de connaissance en sceaux que j'avais intégrée, ceux que la liche m'avait fait comprendre pour sécuriser la pièce où il m'avait transformée, me permettait de rester cachée aux yeux de tous sauf des plus grands sorciers. Malheureusement, je savais que j'étais dans la ville abritant la plus grande concentration de ce genre de personnes, mais j'avais bon espoir de rester inaperçue, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à sortir de l'ombre pour chercher les connaissances me manquant.

C'était le gros point noir de la situation en ce qui me concernait. Du fond de ma cache, une cave à vin sous des ruines dissimulée par le peu de sceaux que je connaissais, j'avais fait ma priorité de déterminer l'étendue de mes connaissances magiques et ce qui me restait à connaître. Heureusement les informations relatives à ma nature étaient les premières à m'avoir été transmises, de même que le domaine de magie de glace, que je pouvais désormais utiliser décemment grâce à ma transformation. J'avais une connaissance très poussée des domaines élémentaires et des ombres. Les connaissances des domaines non élémentaires m'avaient été transmises aussi mais le transfert avait été arrêté après les sorts de téléportation, ce qui avait exclu un grand pan de savoir, dont celui des sceaux. Les derniers grands domaines, la lumière, la vie et la mort étaient appris en dernier habituellement et le peu de connaissances générales que j'avais réussi à glaner laissait indiquer que très peu aurait du m'être communiqué de toute façon. Les maîtres de ces domaines étaient rares et les sortilèges plus secrets que les codes des cartes bancaires de milliardaires. Le point noir était que ma nature faisait de moi une bibliothèque magique, et que la cupidité était devenue chez moi un défaut majeur. Il me fallait toujours plus de sorts, même si je ne pouvais utiliser que les écoles de glace, des sceaux et les sorts de base non élémentaires. C'est pourquoi je refusais catégoriquement de sortir sans avoir au moins un minimum de self control sur ma nouvelle obsession. Avec des techniques de méditation et énormément de patience, j'avais réussi à calmer ce manque au point que je pouvais entrer dans une bibliothèque sans tout dévaster, mais ma soif de pouvoir était encore trop visible, trop évidente.

J'avais néanmoins atteint le point où je me faisais confiance pour sortir en public sans créer d'émeute. Mon phylactère était caché en sécurité relative dans une cave bardée de suppresseurs magiques et entourée de glace éternelle en Antarctique. Seul un puissant mage de glace pouvait percer ces défenses et seul un excellent capteur magique pouvait seulement déceler la présence de magie sur place. La paranoïa était importante en moi mais pas à ce point. Je pouvais sortir tranquille sans risque d'être tuée. J'avais très peu de connaissances sur le système hiérarchique dans la ville, mais je savais un des points principaux. On ne pouvait pas passer du temps en public sans avoir annoncé sa présence au maître de la ville. C'était simplement dangereux pour la santé. Et malgré toutes mes précautions, je préférais ne pas tenter le diable. Heureusement, il y avait assez de nouveaux venus en ville pour que ma visite puisse se passer sans que j'attire trop l'attention.

Sans grande originalité, le maître de la ville avait élu présence au 10 Downing Street. Bien sûr les différents châteaux de la reine auraient été plus confortables, mais ces derniers étaient régulièrement patrouillés par Hellsing et personne n'avait l'envie ni les moyens de se mesurer à Alucard. Je les comprenais aisément. Etant une de ses cibles attitrées, j'étais une des personnes ayant l'espérance de vie la plus réduite dans le monde, phylactère caché ou non. Qu'il ne fasse que d'entrevoir ma personne et quelque chose d'horrible risquait de m'arriver. Je ne savais rien du protocole en vigueur donc je décidais d'attendre dix heures du matin avant de sortir de chez moi. Dans le pire des cas j'attendrais un peu. Je devais malheureusement me déplacer à pied, les transports en communs étant en réparation, sans doute pour un sacré bout de temps encore. La téléportation était une idée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'approcher trop du centre ville sans attirer l'attention sur moi. J'avais seulement une demi heure de marche jusqu'à mon point d'arrivée et je décidai que me téléporter serait prendre plus de risques que ça n'en valait.

Je m'habillai pour l'occasion, un tailleur complet, remplaçant juste les talons par des chaussures à semelle plate, au cas où ça se passerait moins bien que prévu… J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en une natte me tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Mon absence de travail de forge m'avait fait perdre quelques réflexes esthétiques que j'avais, comme les cheveux courts, et je contrôlais suffisamment de magie pour ne pas être un minimum coquette avec. En quelque sorte je pouvais passer pour une femme d'affaire tout à fait ordinaire si ce n'était le renforcement dans mes manches ou la petite lueur dangereuse dans mes yeux. Je hochai de la tête devant le miroir et me passai totalement de maquillage. Je m'aimais comme j'étais et préférais rester naturelle. Et puis je voulais juste être classe et montrer patte blanche, et non pas compter fleurette au maître de la ville.

Le trajet vers ma destination fut seulement ponctué de deux ou trois altercations mineures, résolues aisément par un petit peu d'intimidation et, dans le cas d'un garou un peu trop excité, le bref aperçu de mes lames de poignet en alliage d'argent. D'un autre registre, je pouvais voir le regard parfois intrigué, parfois moqueur des femmes autochtones et celui clairement admiratif d'une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge lorsque je fis fuir le garou me mit du baume au cœur. Je me trouvai enfin devant l'ancien cabinet du premier ministre, et puis constater, après qu'une secrétaire m'ait redirigée vers une salle d'attente, de la présence de trois autres personnes venues immigrer dans la ville. Au premier coup d'œil je ne pus distinguer de quelle espèce ils faisaient partie, donc je tranchai vers sorciers. Je m'assis calmement et méditai, gardant mon sens auditif à plein régime afin de savoir lorsque ce serait mon tour. Les minutes passèrent et rapidement je compris que le passage était rapide. Pas plus de dix-quinze minutes par personne. Sans doute pour se présenter et avoir un minimum à raconter sur soi même. Les mensonges et demi vérités que j'avais préparés étaient prêts à être utilisés dans ma tête afin de me protéger, lorsque vint mon tour.

Je m'avançai lentement, suivant l'individu chargé de me conduire dans le bureau qu'occupait celui que les gens appelaient le Maître. Aucun nom, aucune race, mais tous ceux qui en parlaient semblaient en avoir une peur bleue, mêlée d'un peu de respect. Lorsque j'entrai il était au téléphone, ce qui me permit de l'étudier un peu. C'était un homme qui paraissait assez jeune, presque autant que moi, mais les histoires que l'on racontait tout comme la lourdeur de son regard semblaient indiquer un âge réel bien plus important. Il était beau, on ne pouvait le nier. Ses traits fins semblaient en contraste avec ses cheveux légèrement désordonnés et une barbe naissante proprement taillée et donc sans doute volontaire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu profond et dissimulaient bien mal un esprit aux aguets. Je le vis raccrocher et reporter son attention sur moi. Il m'étudia un court instant puis me fis signe de m'assoir. Je le remerciai doucement et m'avançai pour prendre place dans le siège face à son bureau. Une fois installée, j'allais prendre la parole lorsqu'il me devança.

**Bonjour à vous, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour me demander la permission de vous installer en ville. **

Sa voix était… puissante, c'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Et pas seulement au niveau de ses sonorités. Mon affinité à la magie me conférait un sens magique minime et malgré ça je pouvais sentir la magie au travail ici. Un frisson me parcourut le dos lorsque je répondis sans même y penser.

**Bonjour à vous, et en effet, je compte faire des affaires en ville dans un futur proche et viens donc rechercher votre approbation. **

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi pour dire ça. Une espèce de voix magique qui contrôlait les gens et les poussait à dire la vérité, c'était ça son pouvoir ? J'étais tremblante de peur intérieurement et cela semblait se voir dans mon regard car je le vis sourire, amusé.

**En effet, je vous pousse à dire la vérité. Ne vous inquiétez pas néanmoins, je ne prendrai pas contrôle de votre corps ni rien du genre, je déteste juste lorsque mes interlocuteurs me mentent. D'un autre côté je vous félicite d'avoir remarqué ça aussi tôt. Vous devez être une créature de magie pour avoir compris ça aussi vite, ou alors très intelligente. Dans un cas ou l'autre, je suis intéressé. Quel genre d'affaire voulez vous faire et pourquoi voulez vous venir vous installer ici ?**

Je paniquai légèrement à l'idée de ne pouvoir mentir, mais avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir mon corps répondit pour moi-même.

**Je suis une artisan forgeron et ai pas mal de connaissance dans la forge et la réparation d'armement divers, en allant jusqu'aux munitions pour les alimenter. Je veux m'installer ici pour masquer ma signature magique dans celle de votre communauté.**

Je le vis lever un sourcil. Peut être croyait-il que j'étais une criminelle ? Que m'importait, il allait poser toutes les questions et je devrais y répondre. La terreur m'envahit une nouvelle fois lorsque je pensai à mon phylactère. La magie mentale n'était pas mon plus grand point fort, mais j'en connaissais assez pour sceller un souvenir pendant un temps limité et le lieu et les protections étaient la cible prioritaire. Je profitai du contrôle qu'il avait sur mon corps pour me concentrer sur ma tâche alors que les questions continuaient.

**Que fuyez-vous pour venir vous cacher ici ?**

Réponse au tac au tac, impossible à empêcher malgré toute mon envie.

**Hellsing.**

Je vis clairement son air surpris.

**Pourquoi vous recherchent-ils et pourquoi venir vous cacher si près de leur base ?**

Je n'aimais pas où cette conversation m'emmenait mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**Ils me recherchent car j'ai le potentiel de… **

Je cherchai à bloquer cette information, mettant toute la force de ma volonté afin de fermer ma bouche et bloquer mes paroles. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur mon front et je vis mon interlocuteur passer de l'étonnement à la colère.

**Répondez ! **

Je faillis m'effondrer sous la force de sa voix. Elle fut comme un raz de marée, puissante, balayant toutes mes défenses, chargée de magie, mais en même temps elle semblait me caresser, me pousser à m'abandonner à lui. Toute ma volonté craqua et je continuai sur ma lancée.

**Je… J'ai le potentiel de… libérer Alucard de leur emprise. Et je me suis caché aussi près car ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je sois si près d'eux après que j'aie emmené Alucard dans une course poursuite aux quatre coins du globe.**

La colère quitta son regard, remplacé par le choc. Le choc que mes paroles lui avaient asséné. Il ne s'attendait pas sans doute à ce que je sois aussi dangereuse pour Hellsing. Il dut se rendre compte que dès qu'ils sauraient que j'étais là, rien ne les empêcherait d'essayer de me tuer.

**Le potentiel ? Explique ça.**

Encore une question dont la réponse ouvrirait une boite de pandore pour moi, avec un gros tas d'ennuis cachés à l'intérieur.

**J'ai une affinité magique pour les sceaux.**

Le regard de mon interlocuteur sembla briller d'une lueur de convoitise assez malsaine pour me donner des frissons. Je craignais qu'il le prenne mal mais il l'avait pris trop bien. Maintenant le gros risque et le futur qui me semblait tout indiqué était la servitude, l'esclavage. Si seulement il pouvait ne pas poser de question sur ma nature, cela me donnerait une longueur d'avance sur lui qui me permettrait de m'échapper.

**Très intéressant… Vous êtes vraiment une femme fascinante. Vous semblez cependant bien démunie face à tous ces ennemis puissants. Sans quelqu'un de puissant pour vous protéger, qui sait quel genre d'ennuis vous risquez de rencontrer.**

Ca pouvait paraitre anodin, mais je pouvais sentir la menace dans le ton de sa voix, indéniable et à peine masquée. Et les chaines de la servitude semblaient se resserrer un peu plus autour de mes membres. Je me lamentai intérieurement avant de me reprendre et d'essayer de m'en sortir au plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir des appareils magiques empêchant toute téléportation depuis et vers le bureau où je me trouvais. La signature magique qui s'en dégageait ne laissait aucune erreur possible face à leur utilité. Je pouvais sentir des gardes à l'extérieur de la pièce pour éviter toute fuite, et la magie provenant des murs et vitres me laissait penser qu'ils étaient enchantés pour être incassables. En gros, toute fuite m'était impossible en l'état.

**En effet, mais je pense être capable de faire face à presque tout ce que je risque de faire face, et je sais pouvoir fuir le reste.**

Je faillis rire face à l'ironie de la situation et mon interlocuteur laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage, pensant sans doute la même chose que moi. La réponse ne tenait pas compte des rencontres que j'avais déjà fait, et de la menace immédiate que j'affrontais.

**Je vous fait confiance pour ça, mais je me dois d'insister. Vous êtes trop précieuse pour que vous risquiez votre vie ainsi.**

La réponse me choqua tout autant qu'elle le choqua. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ça chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que moi.

**Je n'ai pas peur de mourir monsieur.**

**Oh il y a des choses bien pires que la mort. Suivez moi s'il vous plait.**

Les mailles du filet se refermaient sur moi et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de moi, me tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever.

**Il ne me plait pas vraiment. **

Je m'esclaffai, impossible d'empécher cette réaction face à la réponse que je venais de donner à mon vis-à-vis. Mon rire fut brutalement coupé lorsque le dos de sa main s'écrasa sur le côté de mon visage, me projetant hors de mon siège et contre un des murs de la pièce. Je sentis des objets se briser sous la violence de l'impact mais le voile noir qui brouillait ma vue ne me permettait pas de savoir ce que j'avais détruit. Une main me saisit par les cheveux et me traina sur une certaine distance, avant que je ne reprenne assez mes esprits pour l'insulter de toutes mes forces en Français. Une violente poussée plus tard, ma tête rencontra violemment le sol et toute conscience me quitta.

**Bon, voila, plutôt court mais je suis confronté avec un petit dilemme. Scène de torture ou pas, et si oui quel niveau de violence ? Pour être honnête je me sais capable de faire dans le vraiment crade, surtout vu qu'elle est immortelle sans que l'on détruise son phylactère, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris donc jsais pas trop comment anticiper les réactions des lecteurs et tout ça. **

**Donc voila, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur la question. **

**Sinon je vous avais promis moins de six mois la dernière fois, et ce coup ci je vais vous promettre avant le premier de l'an. Je ne sais pas quand l'inspiration frappera de nouveau donc je prévois large, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être dans une semaine si ça me chante… comptez pas trop dessus quand même, je me connais assez bien.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et merci de poster un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Seneth**


End file.
